Pocket Monsters: Kanto's Flame
by Kite-1993
Summary: His actions defined him, not his words. Follow Red's journey throughout Kanto. A game novelization, of sorts.
1. Chapter 1  Shades of Your Journey Await!

**Chapter One – Pallet Town: Shades of Your Journey Await!**

**Pokemon is in property of Nintendo, Gamefreak, and whoever else was behind it.**

* * *

><p>"Morning mom."<p>

A quiet weary voice descended from the stairs as a young man in his early teens made his way into the living room.

"Red, good morning~!"

A much older woman responded in a quick and cheerful manner. Although she was obviously older than he was, she still looked liked as if half her age. The years have been kind to her it seemed.

Red, the lad's name, seated himself across the table from where his mother was. Food had already been put out on the table. The food was still warm, but was obviously there for some time. It was already late in the morning. He usually woke up earlier than this.

"So Red, you came home a bit late last night. Where did you go~?"

His mother asked; interrupting his train of thought.

"I was star gazing with Leaf last night near the coast."

Red answered just as he noticed a Pokemon on TV. What was his mother watching? Well it looks like it's having fun.

"Star gazing…~"

His mother mumbled, digesting what she just heard her son said.

"Ara~!"

She excitedly exclaimed; hands held together after a single clap. Red, seemingly unfazed, just continued eating (probably wondering what it was he was eating).

"My Red? Out on a date? My boy's growing up~!"

Now she was really excited. You can tell by the little sparkles glittering about around her. This happened every time she discovers Red doing something she deemed _'romantic'_. He really has been expecting this though.

"Not a date."

"What was that~?"

"She couldn't sleep, asked me to accompany her for a while."

He finished after taking a bite of his _'late'_ breakfast.

"Oh really~?"

Her eyes filled with mischief and wonder.

"Yep."

The room was filled with awkward silence afterwards; neither saying another thing. Red was eating while his mom thinking on what to say. The sound of a laughing character on television was the only sound breaking the silence. At last his mother decided to break the silence.

"Oh come on son, indulge your mother for a bit. You never let me tease you anymore~."

She said with a defeated sigh and fake tears.

"Leaf and I are just friends."

"You know Red, if you don't make a move soon, Leaf could be taken away by someone else~."

She finished with a defeated sigh.

Red remained silent, finishing up on the meal that he had. If it was one thing that can be said about Red is that he was never the talkative one. Neither would his face reveal any expression that may reveal what he was thinking. Not that he was thinking of anything significant at the moment.

Seeing her son wasn't moved by her persistent teasing, finally gave up on it. That was when she remembered what she wanted to talk to him about earlier.

"Oh! I almost forgot. The professor came by today~."

"Professor Oak?"

Red's eyebrows were raised.

His mother gave a nod and continued.

"He said that he needed to see you today. It sounded very important. He didn't mention what it was about though~."

Red thought for a moment. It's strange to have the professor come by his home. Especially since Prof. Oak was a very busy man. He was either away for long periods of time or cooped up in his lab. Well, he wasn't called Kanto's Greatest Pokemon Professor for nothing off after all.

"I see."

Red stood up and grabbed his used plate and utensils.

"I'll see him later then."

"Oh no dear, you don't need to do that~."

His mother said this while taking away the plates Red had just held.

"But mom – "

"No buts Red. You shouldn't keep the professor waiting. He's a very busy man you know~."

Red knew that she was simply an excuse because she didn't want him to help. It's not like he was a klutz or anything, his mom just doesn't seem to want any help. Whenever he tried to do something in the house like cleaning; she would stop him and insisted she'd do it alone. He stopped protesting years ago as it was a futile attempt. By the very least he got her to stay out of his room.

"If you say so…"

Red mumbled to himself.

"See you later then"

He continued as he reached for the door and stepped outside.

"Bye bye~!"

* * *

><p>His mom responded happily while washing the dishes.<p>

The research lab was a few houses south of theirs. But Red was in no hurry. A stroll across town is always a pleasant one. It was sunny but not at all too hot. The fresh air is invigorating unlike the polluted skies, of far away regions, Red has seen often in the news. Which is not surprising since the town is still surrounded by trees.

Pallet Town was one of the most peaceful places in all of Kanto. Almost nothing ever happens there. The roads are all dirt tracks, not cemented nor asphalted. There are a lot of areas with wide open grass where children run and play around in. Red remembered playing with Green, Leaf, and the other kids when they were younger. Well, that was then, before Green is what he is now.

Across town, you can see various houses with a surprisingly similar design. All were white washed with red rooftops. It's as if the people of this town all hired the same architect on the construction of their homes. There were no skyscrapers, thankfully. The tallest building you would probably see here is Prof. Oak's lab, which is only slightly taller that most houses in here. But the uniformity makes Red feel in peace. No great surprises nor twists and turns.

That was probably why Prof. Oak settled in their town. No media, no interviews, and no old rivals hunting you down for a rematch. Red had known that the professor was a trainer in his younger years. But just how good the professor was, he cannot say.

The lab was almost within sight as Red was passing the flower fields with the town's sign.

"_PALLET TOWN – Shades of your journey await!"_

It was an interesting slogan that somehow fits; like calm before a storm.

The lab was now only a few more steps away. Unlike the rest of the houses, the lab stands out the most.

It was yellow in color and made of bricks, unlike all the houses which were made of wood. It had a gray roof and a red chimney. It was twice the length of any house in town. It had a single door in front with a see through window on it. Two double sliding windows on each side of the front building and four circular ones on the next level. There was also a fire escape on the side of the building leading up to the second floor.

Having taken in the view of the building, Red turned the doors knob and entered.

Inside was spacious. There were a lot of books shelves and books dedicated to Pokémon, its research and all that. There were a few books lying about on the floor. Red spots three of the professor's assistants; aides as they like to call themselves, cleaning up the mess. Red can see a closed door in front and a set of stairs to his right leading up the second level.

It didn't take long until one of the aides noticed him.

"Hello there. You must be Red."

Red gave a nod.

"You're here for the professor?"

Another nod was the response.

"Well that's too bad, the professor hasn't returned since this morning. You could wait if you like, I'm sure it won't be long until –"

"Yo Red!"

A voice came from a young man while descending from the stairs.

"Still like to take your time talking to people are we?" He said sarcastically, knowing full well Red wasn't the talking kind.

A young man dressed in a collared black shirt, purple pants with a belt bag, and clouded with an air of superiority; Green. There can be no other. Green's smug face can only be matched with Red's stoic one. These two are, in no doubt, polar opposites.

They have been rivals for so long now. Although it hadn't always been like that. They were friends ones, best of friends. Having sleepovers and playovers. A lot has changed since then. Like the fact that Red used to smile more while Green used to be more friendly; not the flirting kind of friendly. Both boys would always want top the other in a variety of ways, may it be in a race or what not. But contrary to popular belief, neither really hated each other. It was nothing like a grudge rivalry. Each sees the other as a challenge to be surpassed. Although neither can remember when it began, nor can they admit when it will end. Maybe this one will last a lifetime.

As years have gone by; Red became more calm, stoic, and quiet while Green had become the arrogant, proud, and the cocky grandson of a genius. Yes, he was the grandson of Prof. Oak; the greatest Pokemon researcher in the region.

"So what's up Red? Why aren't you wearing your namesake?" Green began to tug at Red's sleeve, interrupting his thoughts.

Red hadn't realized that he had forgotten his jacket and hat at home. He was only wearing a black shirt with his blue pants; he was rarely seen wearing these when heading out.

Red merely gave a shrug; not really caring.

"Hm… is that so?" Green answered; annoyed that his rival was unaffected by his jests. Well, this was the Red that he knew after all. The chances of catching all the Pokémon in the world and becoming the Pokémon champion was a more safe bet that hearing this guy talk three sentences at once. "I guess you're here for gramps. He isn't around yet though." He answered with a sigh.

Red took a glance at a window and decided to head out and come back later. He gave a slight nod and headed for the door.

"Ugh Red, where you headin'?" Green asked curious on what his rival was up to.

"Outside. Be back later."

Green was about to say something back but Red was already closing the door. He merely mumbled to himself.

"Pfft… Whatever then."

* * *

><p>Red took a stroll back to his house, taking a long deep breath along the way. The breath of fresh air was invigorating. It's as if he hadn't been out in weeks. Being cooped up with Green in the same space can do that to you.<p>

Red noticed that there were no kids around, which was odd since there was no school that day. Kids would always be running around the grass during days like this; more so since it was sunny but not at all too hot. He almost missed it, school that is. He and most kids in town attend the academy in Viridian City since it was the closest only one in town. He had graduated almost a year ago. Now he was 13 and most kids around that age either; found a job, continued their study for advance professions, or become Pokémon trainers.

He had already been interested in becoming a trainer himself, but decided to bid his time some more. He stayed with his mother and helped her with the baking. She makes good cakes and bread and sells them off in the market. Another reason would be that he made a promised to Leaf. The three of them were to travel together as trainers after she's done with school. She was a year younger than Red and Green.

Red wasn't really up for it. He wanted to travel alone after all, like most great trainers in the past. Had it not Leaf's persistence; such as camping out his house every night or stalking him all around school, did he finally concede.

But it wouldn't matter for long; she was going to graduate in three months time. He had waited after all these months; it wouldn't make a difference for waiting a bit longer. Green would probably make it more annoying though.

* * *

><p>Red hadn't noticed it when it happened when it did. He was outside of town in the middle of a grassland; a short distance away from the town gate. He was too busy lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that he walked too far. It assumed that this was Route One; the road towards Viridian City.<p>

Red knew it was dangerous to travel alone. There are thieves and wild Pokémon about. Being alone wasn't helping either. Nothing really happens in that area and he certainly was no wimp. But it's good to be careful; prevention is the best cure after all.

But this feeling had an appeal. To be out here alone, not knowing what lies beyond, and nothing with you but your guts and wits. It was invigorating.

Red couldn't spend another moment taking in the feeling when a voice called unto him.

"Red! What are you doing out here on your own?"

He turned to see an elderly man in a white coat carrying a bag, clumsily running towards him.

"It's too dangerous to be out here on your own." The professor paused, catching his breath.

"Especially without any protection."

Red took a look around them; strange that something so peaceful can be dangerous.

"Come on. Let's head back to the lab. I have something very important to -"

Oak was interrupted by the sound of electricity going of somewhere. Oak then noticed a little yellow mouse with black tips in its ears. A yellow light came charging to them from the creature's cheeks.

"Red ru – oof!"

Red tackled the professor before the lightning shock could connect to them; only missing by inches.

"Close."

"Thanks Re -" Prof. Oak was once more interrupted by a hand pulling him into a run.

"No wait!"

Eyes wide and brows raised: Red stopped, confused to what Prof. Oak was up to. The small mouse almost fried them into shish kabobs.

Oak grabbed a spherical object clad in red and white; about the size of the golf ball. He then did something to expand the ball; big enough to fit in one's hand.

The ball was thrown towards the yellow mouse; opening at the center. The mouse erupted into a yellow light and was sucked into the ball. It then resealed itself and fell into the ground. At first it was moving wildly, as if resisting capture. Eventually though, it came to a halt and it was over.

"Ah a Pikachu. Haven't caught these in a long time." The professor mused himself as he took the ball; now with the _'Pikachu'_ in it.

"Let's head back to the lab then"

* * *

><p>With that, both made their way back to the lab.<p>

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting." Green finally blew of steam. To be fair, he had been waiting for hours. This took the professor by surprise.

"Hm? Green? Why are you already here? I told you to come by later…" He said while massaging his right temple. "Ah! Whatever! Just wait there."

Prof. Oak then turned to Red.

"Do you see that ball on the table?" He motioned towards the rectangular table on his left. There was a suitcase on top with a ball in it; like the one used to catch that 'Pikachu'. Although it would seem that some of them were already taken.

"It's called a Poke Ball. It holds a Pokémon inside." The professor continued.

"You may have it! Go on, take it!"

Prof. Oak said it rather enthusiastically. Red has never seen the good professor this excited before. Red could hardly believe on what he was hearing. A Pokémon is just being offered up for free. Well, he had been offered months before, but declined because of that promise. Also the fact that that one kid really wanted the last one so bad. So sue him; Red has a soft spot for kids. After that, the professor had to travel far again and had only recently returned.

But there it was, another opportunity in front of his eyes. He still hasn't forgotten that feeling of walking out in the world on your own. It had been months since the professor came back with a Pokémon. All that time he stayed behind as some of his classmates traveled far, probably half way in collecting badges now.

There it was though, just beyond his reach. He was about to take it, his first Pokémon, until…

"Hey! Gramps! What about me?" Green protested.

"Be patient, Green, I'll give you one later." Prof. Oak retorted.

Red walked towards the ball. He was mere inches of grabbing it until…

*Push*

Green had pushed him aside, his face nearly hitting the wall.

"No way! Red, I want this Pokémon!" Green yelled it while grabbing the ball. Well, it's his now.

"Green! What are you doing?" Now it was his turn to yell.

"Gramps, I want this one." He said while crossing his arms to make his point.

"But, I… Oh, all right then. That Pokémon is yours." Oak held up his arms in defeat.

"I was going to give you one anyway…" He mumbled to himself.

"Red, come over here." Oak motioned Red to get closer.

Red had been quiet although out the exchange. It was frustrating that Green pulled a fast one. But whatever frustration he was feeling; he didn't let it get the best of him.

"Red, this is the Pokémon I caught earlier." Oak handed the ball to his hand.

"You can have it. I caught it in the wild so it's not tame yet." Oak finished while stroking his chin.

Red gave a slight nod and mumbled a 'thanks'. Green was staring delicately at his ball. Red decided not to bother Green's nirvana and started to walk out.

"Hold on Red! Let's check out our Pokémon!" Green said with a grin.

"Come on, I'll take you on!" He started walking towards Red, ball in hand.

Green then sent out his Pokémon: It was brown with a bushy tail. It had brown eyes and had big ears. It looked like a fox. There it was, standing in front of them; twitching its ears. Green's grinned wider, proud of the Pokémon he got.

Red already knew what was inside his so he called it out.

"Go! Pikachu!" And just like that, the yellow mouse was out of its container.

Pikachu looked around, curious as to where it was. It turned to whoever called it forth; a young man with red eyes. It then turned towards the fox-like animal in front of it. It then went into a battle-ready stance, instinct kicking in to match the upcoming threat.

Prof. Oak can be heard _saying 'For goodness sake! Pushy as always.'_

"Eevee! Run up to it and do a Tail Whip!" Green commanded, taking Red in surprise.

"Pikachu! Jump right and do a tackle!" Red spoke, trying to counter his rival. It was the first time in a long time he spoke in such a volume, even if just that much.

Pikachu ignored its trainer and let out a lightning bolt at Eevee.

"Pi-i-i-i-ka… Chu-u-u-u!"

Eevee, caught off guard, took the bolt head on. This sent him crashing on the floor.

"What? Damn it! Eevee get up!" Green commanded, taken back by what just transpired.

Red was still stunned at what happened. The opponent was hit, but not with the command he had ordered. It was then that Pikachu was charging up its cheeks again.

"Tackle it head on!"

That's when Red noticed.

"Wait Pikachu! It's a trap! Dodge left."

But just like before, the yellow mouse ignored its trainer's orders and went straight for a lightning attack. It would be hell on Kanto before he followed any trainer.

"Pi-i-i-i-ka… Chu-u-u-u!" Electricity was sent flying towards its opponent.

"Aha! Dodge to your right and give it a Tackle!"

Eevee did as it was told. It dodges Pikachu's bolt before it even connected. It aimed for Pikachu and sent it backwards.

"He's not listening…" Red muttered silently to himself. Green was already working in near-synch with his Pokémon. Being caught fresh in the wild indeed had its disadvantages.

Pikachu managed to struggle back up. Red crouched down beside it and whispered:

"You don't want to lose now do you?"

Pikachu, somehow understood, gave a snort (of sorts) and ignored its trainer. It went ahead to Tackle its opponent. Red can only give himself a sigh.

"Eevee, dodge its attack and give it a Tail Whip!" The result came in Green's favor.

Pikachu was shuddering; the previous move was too ticklish.

"Good! Eevee, finish it off before it has a chance to recover!"

Eevee came charging at the yellow mouse. If this connects, it would be all over.

"If you want to win we have to work together Pikachu!" This seemed to have caught the mouse's attention as an ear perked up towards Red.

"Jump up and give it a Slam!"

Pikachu gave a 'scowling' expression. For the first time in Pikachu's life, it had followed a human's command. But it had little choice; its pride won't stand losing. Pikachu took one breath, leapt up, curled, positioned itself, and made gravity do its job.

The attack hits, crushing Eevee on the floor.

For a while, both Pokémon where lying on the ground. Even though Pikachu was never hit by the incoming attack, its body had already given in. In addition to the Slam it just executed. Given another situation, it would have shrugged it off, but not this time. The combination of the Tackles, Tail Whip, and gravity; as it came crashing down its opponent, was too much.

After a moment. Eevee slowly stood up while Pikachu stayed down. Green had won.

"Eevee, return." Green held out his ball, sucking in the Pokémon.

"Am I great or what?" Green finished, raising both of his arms up in shoulder level.

"How… disappointing" Oak said in the background. "When you lose you have to give money to the opposing player."

Red began reaching for his wallet, but Oak stopped him midway.

"No, I'll do it. Since this one came without warning." Oak held out cash and gave it to Green.

"But out there I won't be able to help you out so often, so you better get stronger."

Red only gave a nod. He was disappointed that he lost, but it was not a total loss. Pikachu had followed his final command. It was a small achievement, but at least he was going somewhere with. They'll be in synch in no time. Red allowed a smile to escape him, but only just.

"What are happy about?" Green noticed.

"You do know you just lost right? Weird…" He followed it with a shake of his head.

"Well, I have to go toughen up my Pokémon." Green started to head for the exit.

"Red! Gramps! Smell ya later!" He finished with a wave of his hand.

And he was gone.

Pikachu was given a Revive by the professor. It was slowly getting up; it had a look of disappointment. Red could sympathize.

"That's alright. We'll get him next time."

Red's eyes had the fierce look of determination but somehow were complimented with a slight smile of compassion. This made Pikachu wince a little. It had lost a fight, but its trainer wasn't mad. Surely he was up for something; especially after seeing a previous trainer clad in pure black jumpsuit hurt its Pokémon just a week ago. It also didn't help that this guy was wearing a black shirt.

Red pulled out his Poke ball to recall Pikachu, but the mouse pushed the object away; refusing it.

"Would you look at that?" Oak mused behind him.

"It's odd but it seems that your Pikachu dislikes being inside its Poke ball. You should keep it like that. It will be happier this way."

Red nodded. He liked the idea. Their teamwork could still use a lot of work. Putting this little guy in a small container is not going to help with that.

Red gave a slight bow back at Prof. Oak and motioned Pikachu to follow him.

The mouse seemed relieved that its trainer would not force him back into the Poke ball. It could learn to like this trainer yet.

* * *

><p>Pikachu had followed Red outside. This seemed to make the trainer glad. At least it was trusting him a bit now.<p>

Red decided that it would be best to head home for now. It was nearing noon and mom might have made lunch. He wasn't going anywhere at the moment. Besides, it would be good to show his mother a small yellow surprise.


	2. Chapter 2 The Eternally Green Paradise

**Chapter Two - Viridian City: The Eternally Green Paradise**

****Pokemon is in property of Nintendo, Gamefreak, and whoever else was behind it.****

****Date Published: 2/2/12****

* * *

><p>"Pi-i-i-i-ka pi-i-i…"<p>

Pikachu had been half dragging itself behind Red. This would have to be the nth time that it whined. Nothing much has changed since their battle with Green. Pikachu would, now and then, shoot glares at Red (who was now wearing his classic red jacket w/ white slap and red hat). The yellow mouse has not yet fully trusted its owner. It was warming up a bit now though, only if a little.

Red kept up with his pace while Pikachu was lagging behind him. Red could recall on what happened just an hour ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my! That has to be the most adorable, cutest, little Pokémon I have ever seen~!"<em>

_Red's mother was simply overjoyed with the sight of the tiny Pikachu walking behind him. If Red didn't know any better, he could have sworn that his mother was 'sparkling' again._

_Red gave Pikachu a slight nudge gaining and motioning the creature to go closer to its mother. Pikachu shot back with a stern but confused look._

_"What do you call this one Red~?"_

_"Pikachu."_

_ "Pika pi."_

_That did it for Red's mother. She was now in total glee. The mouse's soft spoken sound mixed with a cute tilt of its head was the final straw of the mother's restraint._

_"Pika!"_

_Pikachu was lifted off the ground and spun around in a circle. It was then repeatedly pinched on its cheek while Red's mother kept on giggling._

_"Mom, you shouldn't do that."_

_His pleas (if you even call it a plea) were ignored. She captivated by this mouse's cuteness. Surprisingly though, Pikachu wasn't hostile. It only gave this blank look. It was probably still overwhelmed by this sort of affection. Red can sympathies._

_"Oh! You both must be hungry. Lunch is ready if you two are hungry~."_

_Red gave a nod and sat on his usual seat. Pikachu sat on the chair next to Red, elevated by a number of books for reach._

_Pikachu simply eyed its share, unsure whether it was allowed to touch anything at all. The amount of food on the table was new to it. It just sat down quietly; unmoving._

_"Go ahead and eat Pikachu! No need to be shy now~."_

_Red's mom was all smiles when she said. She wanted to see this little guy have the look of satisfaction on its face once it was fed. She rarely gets anything out of Red; but she knows that it's not because he's cold or anything._

_Pikachu slowly reached up for a dumpling with its small paws. It soon began to 'inspecting' it. It first gave it a good look whilst moving it around, then it began smelling it. A lick came afterwards. After much hesitation, it took a bite._

_Pikachu's eyes had never glistened as much as this before. No words can describe the nirvana it was experiencing right now. After a hard swallow:_

_"Pika!"_

_Red sure was surprised. He has never seen Pikachu this happy before. Well, to be fair, they just met. Pikachu just continued to taking bite after bite at its share. Red swore that he had ever seen any human or Pokémon demolish its food before._

_"Wow! Look at him go~!"_

_Red gave a nod in agreement. Pikachu was eating as if there was no tomorrow. It probably has never eaten human food before. This made him wonder on what life this yellow mouse had before its capture._

_"Oh look his done!"_

_Red could hear his mother saying._

_"Would you like more Pikachu~?"_

_"Pika?"_

_Pikachu once more gave a confusing look. The woman in front of it doesn't seem to be testing him or anything. She was in fact smiling, an encouraging one at that. Pikachu couldn't help but give a nod._

_"Here you go then! Enjoy~!"_

_"Pika pika!"_

_Red's mother was now simply spoiling it. But who could blame her? Pikachu does have that ever so unresisting charm._

_Pikachu was now simply being spoiled. But then again, who could blame it? The food in that house was always superb._

_Pikachu just found its soul mate, of sorts._

_Red just continued eating quietly, glad that both his partner and mother like each other. Yes, Red decided to call Pikachu his partner. Although the other didn't see it that away, Red's willing to work its trust on him._

* * *

><p>Red turned to see his partner not keeping up the pace. They are only a few steps away from Pallet's gate. They are not going to reach Viridian before night time falls if this keeps up.<p>

Red had decided earlier at home that he and Pikachu should go out and train. He had nothing better planned that day and thought that it would be a great idea to get to know Pikachu better. He had told his mother about his plans for his trip to Viridian City.

* * *

><p><em>"They say that all boys leave home one day…~"<em>

_She said this with as much smile and enthusiasm as she can but Red knew better and hinted the slight sadness in her voice._

_He had packed up a Potion from his room together with other essentials, which he barely had. He then went on and grabbed his signature hat and jacket. His mother had given him a small snack for the trip and a peck for good fortune._

_Pikachu was reluctant to leave at first; seeing as it would be at all times comfortable and well fed if it stayed. But, Pikachu knew where its allegiances lies and grumpily followed Red out the door. Pikachu gave a last look of reluctance; awarded by the woman giving him the hand motion to go along._

* * *

><p>"Pi-i-i- ka-a-a – chuuuuu!"<p>

A flash of lightning erupted from Pikachu's cheek and went straight on a purple rat.

"Raaa!"

"Nice one. Finish with a Tackle."

"Pika"

And the rat came to a defeat. That was the third Ratata Red battled today. Who knew there were this many? Back in his school days, they had someone to pick them up at school that brought along a Repel so that no incident would occur.

"Pika pi!"

Pikachu seems delighted on its progress. The Pokémons they had faced so far in Route One where fodders compared to Green's Eevee. Whether it was because Eevee was simply stronger or their teamwork was getting better; who knows.

Red gave himself a slight smile. It was not because the Ratatas were weak (okay they were). It was definitely teamwork. Even if you had the strongest Pokémon, it wouldn't matter. A partnership without trust would only crumble.

"Pika!"

Red was alerted by Pikachu of another incoming Pokémon. He stood his ground, ready on anything else that may try to take him on.

"Hello!"

Well that certainly wasn't a Pokémon.

"I work at a Poke Mart." The man simply continued.

This guy wore a blue shirt with a red apron like thingy.

"It's a part of a convenient chain selling all sorts of items." This weirdo continued.

Red just kept staring at this guy. He was talking in that sales person kind of talk with that sales person kind of smile.

They are annoying.

Whatever this guy was selling, Red thought, he wasn't going to buy any. He had heard of swindlers and crooks who sell defective items. He was going to turn him down no matter what he sold.

"Please, visit us at Viridian City." What a coincidence.

"I know, I'll give you a sample. Here you go!"

Red was given a Potion for free. This surely shocked him, though it clearly could not be seen from his face. Pikachu simply tilted its head.

"Please come see us if you need Poke Balls in catching Pokémons."

The stranger then headed straight to Pallet.

Red inspected the bottle for anything strange. He found nothing and decided to keep it, placing it his backpack. That's when he heard flapping of wings.

"Get ready." Was all he spoke and Pikachu went into a battle stance.

After spending sometime battling with this trainer, Pikachu has began understand him. Red seldom talks. He rarely shows emotions. But his eyes showed a mix of compassion and determination. He is kind, but shows it in a subtle manner. Pikachu was starting to admire him.

But admiration can wait, a new threat approaches.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking, Red and Pikachu had finally reached Viridian. It was a small city. Red can still remember going here almost a year ago. Now he rarely does it, as going here really had no other reason.<p>

Viridian was a small city. It had a Pokémon Center and a Poke Mart. There are a few houses here or there (which was much more than Pallet). The Pokémon Academy was also there, which was attended by both children from Pallet and Viridian.

At first glance, Viridian City doesn't seem that important as to compare to other cities. There are two things that makes Viridian such an important city however.

One, it serves as an access point to whoever wishes to travel the Victory Road, the final step before taking on the Pokémon League. It is the dream of many. Red too was one of these. Although he may not show it, that is something he desires deeply. It is only natural after all, to wish to be on top. But Red is no fool, there would be plenty more obstacles to take before even dreaming of taking on the strongest of the strong. The first of which would be Green. There are also gyms to take out first. And speaking of gyms, that is the second most important part of the city.

Viridian City hosts one of the eight gyms scattered throughout Kanto. The good news was; it was closest to Pallet, making young aspiring trainers in his town a foundation to work on. The bad news; it was rarely open. The gym leader was always out for business or something, making the gym inaccessible for most times. This has left many trainers in frustration. There are rumors though, that the Viridian Gym would almost always defeat every challenger. Only the few has ever made it past that.

But that is what gyms are made for. If any were easy, they'd lose all respect and challenge. It was to test the abilities of both trainers and Pokémon after all.

* * *

><p>Red and Pikachu had sat down on a seat inside the Pokémon Center. He had given Pikachu the snack his mother gave him as a reward for the hard work it gave. Red had noticed Pikachu tiring after the amount of wild ones they fought and decided to take a short break. It would be abusive to push the mouse any further without rest.<p>

The center only had a few people in today. There was a Nurse Joy, and old man, and a boy younger than he was. That's probably because people rarely go through here. Except for the gym or Victory Road, but that came in rarely. Defeating eight League certified powerful trainers across the region was no cake. Not to mention the countless trainers and unforgivable terrain one must take. Nothing ever came in silver platters.

Pikachu began to lose its balance; it had been very tired after all. It was closing its eyes every now and again. Red lifted it and placed the mouse on its lap. Pikachu protested at first, but gave in. Two meals and hard training has brought this proud creature into gentle sleep.

* * *

><p>Pikachu woke up on about an hour ago. It was in a fairly good mood after that. This mouse was really warming up to him now. I guess kindness and home cooking can do that.<p>

There were only a few people walking around here and there. Even fewer at where he was heading. It was half past two, either people were at home with their families or at work. Some had work on weekends after all.

They had walked around town when an old man stopped them.

"I absolutely forbid you from going here!"

It was a wide road, but the old man somehow barricaded the street; sealing off the road leading north.

"This is private property!" He was clearly in a foul mood.

"Oh Grandpa! Don't be so mean."

There was a girl nearby pleading the old man to stop this nonsense. The girl turned towards Red.

"I'm so sorry. He hasn't had his coffee yet." She told him in an apologetic tone.

It was half past two, it is a little late for coffee. Red just continued to watch as the scene continue to play out. A youngster with a net wanted to pass by but the old man refused to let him pass.

"Oh come on old man! I've got some bugs to collect."

"No! No one goes through here."

Another person tried to go pass, but like before, he was refused.

"Oh come on dude! I have a date to keep."

"No one gets through." The old man persisted.

"That's it! I'm pushing my way in!" An irritated business looking man attempted to break through, only to be met by a thrown piece of furniture.

"Careful old man!" A woman can be heard yelling.

"You! Shall not… Pass!" He said this with a tap of his walking stick.

"Oh please forgive him. He's just, not himself right now." The granddaughter turned, pleading at the crowed.

A sweat drop appeared on Red's face as he continued to watch the scene. This must be the crazy old man people of Pallet Town had been talking about. This man was being ridiculous. Not letting people pass because he had a shortage of coffee intake. Not to mention to be able to throw a piece of furniture at that caliber at that age. Unbelievable.

"Pika pi?"

Pikachu tugged on Red's pants, as if trying to understand what was going on. Red just responded with a twirl of his finger around his ear.

If one could read a Pokémon's mind right now, Pikachu would have said something similar to _'humans…' _as the small mouse repeatedly shook its head sideways.

"You're wasting your time you know." A familiar voice came from behind Red.

Red turned around to see a familiar figure. Long brown hair; nearly reaching the back of her skirt. There was also her cyan colored sleeveless top which complimented the curves in her body and thin arms. Let's forget her red miniskirt and loose knee socks. There was also that smile that deemed of confidence, quirkiness, and mischief.

"Leaf…" Red said in a monotone, trying not to sound surprised. The raised eyebrows tell a different story though.

"What? Not even a hug? How about a 'Hi Leaf! Long time no see. How's it been'?" She said feigning a pout.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah Red, the same as always; I live here remember." Leaf had a slight look of disappointment on her face.

Throughout their time as friends, Red has never changed much. He was never the talkative one and had Leaf direct their conversations. Red doesn't mind though, he never really liked to start pointless chats. But make no mistake, he doesn't mind it if people would spend hours yapping about their problems or what not in front of him. He didn't talk much, but that made him an excellent listener and observer. He knew tiny hints of body language and tone of the voice.

This was probably while Leaf had stuck to him longer than most people. Red is confident, but never full of himself. He was quiet, but far from being the shy type. He rarely talks to people, not because he was anti-social; but that he makes his actions speak louder. A fine example would be the fact that he was still listening to her despite most people getting either irritated or no longer paying attention. Red would grasp every tid bit of information.

Leaf was still complaining; on how Red never comes to play anymore or that he never says anything when they talked, when she saw the tiny yellow Pokémon standing behind Red.

"Red! Don't move."

Red raised both brows in confusion.

Leaf knelt down beside Red. She then grabbed Pikachu's ear and gave it a tug.

"Is this yours?" She said while still tugging its ear.

Red gave a nod in response.

She then went for the cheeks and gave those a pinch.

"It's so cute and fluffy! It's a Pikachu isn't it?"

Red gave another nod.

The nose was next on the agenda. Leaf placed two fingers on both sides of its nose; holding onto the nose and moving her hand from left to right (just like how mothers play with babies' noses).

Pikachu made sounds of complaints while it was being _'examined'_. It was unsure whether to wait it out or send the girl flying. Red gave a look that meant _'sending her flying'_ a pretty bad idea.

"So… you went ahead and got a Pokémon…" Leaf tried mumbling it to herself. Unfortunately for her, Red had heard. He also noticed her darker tone.

In an attempt to hide her disappointment, she shuffled Pikachu's head and lifted it off the ground; holding it against her chest. Pikachu squirmed under the girls grip; still a bit irritated at the treatment it had received earlier. It had surrendered a moment later; the girl's warmth was undeniable.

"I was going to the store to buy some stuff. Wanna come with?" Leaf said while Pikachu was still on a tight grip.

Red gave a nod. He had no choice anyways. Leaf still had Pikachu.

'_Maybe she hasn't realized…' _He thought to himself.

"All right-y then!" Leaf smiled at that, trying to hide her sadness.

'_At least he isn't leaving yet.'_


	3. Chapter 3 Planning Ahead

**Chapter Three - Pallet Town: Planning Ahead**

**AN: **

**Alright, we've hit chapter three everyone. That's some progress we've made so far. I see that I've caught the attention of some readers here, so I decided to say something about it. **

**Well first off, I want to thank some people who have taken their time to review this. Your inputs are very well appreciated.**

**Two serious reviews so far, good.**

**ATalkingMeowth: **

**Yeah I have noticed that a game novelization has been done over and over and over again. But hey, that's what makes things interesting as there many different versions out there from different writers. As fellow readers, its a really fun past time to scan through different stories each writer has contributed in the site.**

**Yeah, my grammar could also use a good polish here and there, but at least it is still understandable, right? -_-**

**Diogenes Laertius:**

**Eevee as a pancake? Seriously? Hahahaha! I haven't even thought of that. Well, reading back at it, I can see your point there. My words can be a bit jumpy here and there. I'll keep that in might for future references.**

**I've seen how others have taken their stories in different twists. The point that I've started to write this story is that; I have my own views on how to take the game's plot into a different perspective. Like the fact that there are legendary pokemons out there who really have no plot significance. That is one of the few targets I'm trying to aim with this story. **

**This story may seem dull, generic, and a direct game to novel kind of story in the first few chapters. I have done this purposely to stay true to the games. You'll start seeing the difference somewhere in between the story; like say... Team Rocket. We'll see. -_-**

**I'll also give a shout out at luis113 for being the first guy to review. It was encouraging.**

** GrandAlter who was the first to add this story in his (her?) favorite list. That kudos to you man (girl?)! I'd give you a prize, but I don't know where you live. Oh well.**

**There was also this random reader who gave a review. I just wanna say thanks to you sir (ma'am?)!**

**Well, I won't take your time any further. On with the reading!**

**Date Published: 2/4/12**

* * *

><p>"So tell me again how it happened!"<p>

"He challenged me into a battle -"

"… and then you got your ass whooped. Is that right?"

"Yes."

Leaf once more bursts into a fit of laughter.

Red had earlier told her how he got Pikachu and the events leading up to the present. They had been going on in circles with this story. Well, he wouldn't have told her if it weren't for her asking him in the first place. By the very least, her earlier melancholic mood surely made a turnabout.

"What do you think is inside it?"

"Hm?"

Leaf asked, pointing at a small parcel Red was holding. It was addressed to Prof. Oak.

Red shrugged, having no intention in finding out.

"Well, it must be important if it came for the professor then." Leaf had her arms crossed, wondering what could be inside.

Yes, Red was playing as delivery boy again.

* * *

><p><em>Leaf was picking through the displays while Red was browsing through a magazine he had picked up at a nearby stand. The store was a small one, just enough for a few stalls and one cash register. Leaf was picking up snacks, one after the other. She would stop every now and then in order to decide which flavor to buy, only for her to end up buying both.<em>

_Leaf enjoys chewing down sweets whenever their available. She never cared what the amount of calories would do to her "figure"; like most city girls do, not that she cared what others thought of her though. She had good reason not to be, she never gets fat. Red wonders if she has a huge vacuum in her somewhere as to why she never gets bigger than she is._

"_Well, I'm done here. Let's go check out at the counter."_

_Red gave a nod and returned the magazine back to the stands._

"_So, how's your mother doing?" Leaf made an attempt to start a conversation. Five years they've known each other and she still was the one who starts anything._

"_Fine."_

"_Hm… How's the town anyway?"_

"_Nothing's changed."_

"_Well what can you do right? Nothing ever happens to Pallet unlike here in the city. But still, it gets reeeally boring in here. Nothing but girls swooning over the boys who pass through."_

_Red gave a low chuckle at that. The boys she was referring to must be the trainers who pass through here to get to Victory Road or the gym. It comes with such rarity, but, really powerful trainers do get by here from time to time. That was what this city was used for most; a pit stop._

_The busiest time of the city would have been three years ago. There were a lot of trainers passing through at that time. The League Champion at that time was falling ill and many took this as an opportunity to challenge. _

_It wasn't all fun and games for the city though. Many unofficial matches occurred all throughout the city and its borders. Old rivals would challenge one and another and new ones would form. Others just liked to show off at the locals._

_Red and Green were still in school then; they were 10 years old. That was also the time when Green started to change; due to the influence of proud, arrogant trainers. _

_They both once talked about travelling together and exploring. They were suppose to uncover knew secrets and help Prof. Oak with his research. They would take Leaf with them because she was fun; and that she insisted._

_Things have changed since then. Green now wanted to become the best. He wanted to be known and talked about. He became arrogant, prideful, and impatient. _

_Red just became quiet and more serious. The sudden change on his friend must have hit him harder than most._

"_Hey!" the cashier said before the couple arrived at the desk. "You came from Pallet Town?"_

_Red answered with a nod._

"_You know Prof. Oak right? His order came in. Can you take it to him?"_

_The cashier brought out, what appears to be a parcel. Red took and examined it. It was not too heavy, but tightly well packed. No shake would reveal what was inside. This made Leaf curious about it._

"_What's inside it?"_

"_Hm, I can't tell you that. Customer confidentiality is policy after all."_

"_Oh come on! How about a clue then?"_

"_Sorry, no can do." _

_The cashier kept his salesman smile, which pisses of Leaf for a bit._

"_Stingy."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing. Here's the stuff I'm buying!"_

_Leaf pushed her stuff a little too eager, trying to avoid confrontation._

_ "By the way Red, you never told me how you got Pikachu."_

* * *

><p>"Is it difficult?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Working with Pokémon, is it difficult? I heard that it was always hard to work together with a newly caught one.

"It's a challenge."

"The greater the stakes, the greater the rewards; isn't that right?"

Red could only nod in agreement. Take every obstacle as an opportunity they say. Indeed working for the first time was difficult. It in fact led to his loss against Green and his Eevee. His very first loss in a duel. Well, the harder it is to achieve something, the greater the reward.

"I bet it is loads of fun though."

Leaf took glances at Pikachu. It was obvious that she wanted one so badly; a Pokémon that is. She resisted the urge to just grab the little guy and ran off with it. She can't wait and graduate and have her own; to train and see how far she can go.

* * *

><p>"Pika!"<p>

Pikachu dashed into a sprint shortly after arriving into town. It was heading towards the direction of home.

"I guess it already misses home huh?"

"No, just mom's cooking."

Leaf gave a slight giggle. His mother did make the best meals. She could understand Pikachu's eagerness to return home. Maybe she could grab something before leaving.

"Pika pi!"

Pikachu was racing back towards the couple. It was jumping back and forth; pointing at the two. It then proceeded to tug on Red's pants, urging him to follow.

"Pika!"

It said, as if delighted that the two were still there. After that though, it turned tail once more; back to where it came from.

"What just happened?"

Leaf inquired, confused at the Pokémon's newly developed ADHD.

Pikachu was running back at them but stopped halfway through. It was also looking back towards where it came from, as if leading someone towards them. A few moments and they see a familiar figure approaching towards them.

"Where are you leading me ~ Ah! Red~!"

His mother was walking towards them, waving. She was carrying, what seems to be, a picnic basket on her right arm.

"Red~! Your back so soon~." She said in the same cheerful manner as before.

"Delivery." Red showed her the mysterious parcel he had received earlier that day.

"For the professor~?"

Red gave a nod and asked: "You thought I was - ?"

"Oh you know~! All boys leave there homes one day they say~. Most boys your age begins travel do they not~?"

That was true, only he and Green were the only ones left in the village. The only reason Green was still around was because he insisted that his grandfather give him an "interesting" Pokémon. He didn't want the generic Ratatas and Pidgeys they had around town. I guess Red also wished what Green wanted. Pikachu is indeed an "interesting" one.

"Good afternoon Mrs. -"

"Ara~! Leaf, I haven't seen you in ages~!"

They have, a week ago.

"Oh my~!" His mother's eyes suddenly came into a flash. A mischievous smile creeps across her face.

"You two~…. Aren't on a date are you~?"

Red eyes widened as she said this. This cannot end well knowing both of them are here.

As if taking cue on her son's sudden reaction, she grins harder a placed more oil into the fire. And squeals:

"Oh my~! You are~!"

"No were -"

Red was cut off when an arm swung around his shoulder with a hand placed on it.

"Oh were not dating!"

"Huh~? Really~?"

"Of course! We're just friends. Right buddy?"

Leaf turned facing Red, still having that hand across his shoulder. He looked at her, then back to his mother. He was caught off guard there.

He decided to humor Leaf this time and did the same thing.

"Right. Buddies."

Red remained expressionless while Leaf gave a "V" for victory sign.

"Is that so~? That's too bad then~."

Red's mom looked a bit disappointed.

"Pika pi?"

Pikachu's sudden utter interrupted the "lovely" conversation of the two; in which Red was thankful for. It was starring delicately at the basket his mother was carrying. If you look closely enough, you can almost see a tiny drool forming at the edge of its mouth; almost.

"Oh that's right~! I was heading over to the couple that just moved here~."

"They're already here?" Leaf suddenly looked distraught.

"Hm, that's right~. You know them~?"

"Yeah, cousins. They're gonna be steaming. I promised to meet half an hour ago to show them around town. Heh he…"

"You can come along with me then~. Red you go ahead and the deliver that to the professor~."

His mother was pointing towards the parcel.

"Pika?"

Pikachu was still staring at the basket then to Red's mother. It had pleading eyes, as if begging. Maybe it was indeed begging.

"Okay, you can have one then~."

"Pika-chu!"

Pikachu was given a small cookie, which it took gratefully with both paws. Yes, it was indeed asking for it.

"See you later Red~!"

His mother and Leaf waved goodbye as they were heading off. Red looked down towards Pikachu and sighed deeply.

"You're getting spoiled you know."

Pikachu replied with a smile and a small wag of its tail. It ignored what he said and continued to nibble on its food.

"Come on then."

Red gestured Pikachu to follow him allowing. Pikachu walked in an erect manner so that it may continue savoring its treat as it followed the trainer.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Red! How is my old Pokémon? Well, it seems to be growing more attached to you."<p>

The professor gestures at Pikachu beside Red. What he said was true though, Pikachu was growing more and more attached to him. It no longer gave him glares; well, not as much anyways. It's a big improvement though.

"You must be a talented Pokémon trainer!"

Prof. Oak's voice rose from the excitement. Red just answered with a shrug. He has taken a lot of wild ones with Pikachu, but that was far from what he'd call talent. It'll take some time to reach that level.

"What's that? You have something for me?"

Prof. Oak gestures at the package underneath Red's arm. Red had almost forgotten about it due to the professor's enthusiasm. He took one last look before handing it over.

"Ah! It's the custom Poke Ball!"

The professor excitedly took the package. How long has he waited for this exactly.

"I had it on order. Thank you!"

The professor gave a slight bow only for Red to give a quick wave as if to say: "No problem."

"Gramps!"

Green barges in the lab, yelling out to the professor. Prof. Oak doesn't even look a bit surprised. It seems that this set up, happens a bit too often.

"I almost forgot! What did you call me for?"

Green had marched himself next to Pikachu, who in turn gave him daggers for stares. It was still bitter from earlier's defeat. Green didn't even notice the little guy.

Red noticed Pikachu's murdering intent and gave it a nudge to get its attention. He mouthed a 'no, next time.' Pikachu in turn gave a determined nod and continued to glare back at Green. His in for it next time.

"Oh right!" Prof. Oak made a hammer like gesture with his right fist and left open hand as if remembering something important.

"I have a request for you two. Wait here." And like that, he disappeared to get upstairs.

"What?"

Green noticed the yellow Pokémon staring at him with mean look on its face. He then pointed at the little guy and faced Red.

"It won't bite me, right?"

Red gave a shrug. As if to tease Green, Pikachu's cheek started to crackle in electricity. Pikachu slowly began to move towards Green.

"Woah! Hold on!"

Green held both arms forward, shaking them. The look on his face was priceless.

"I'm back!"

The professor's voice echoed from upstairs as he has jogging back down the upper floor.

"What happened to you?"

Green suddenly noticed that he was sweaty.

"Nothing… Boy is it hot in here."

He was waving his hand to make a pseudo fan. He also kept the fact that he was scared near beyond relief a few moments ago. He then gave a side step, not wanting to be near the mouse.

"What is it that you wanted gramps?"

The professor placed what seems to be a briefcase on his desk. He opened it to reveal two red rectangular objects.

"On the desk here is my invention, the PokeDex!"

The professor pointed with his hand at both devices, looking slightly proud himself.

"It automatically records the Pokémon you have seen or caught. It's a high tech encyclopedia!"

Both boys were still listening intently so the professor continued.

"Red and Green."

He turned around and took both devices. He placed each on one hand and presented those in front of the boys.

"Take these with you."

As if in synch, both trainers held out there hands to have the professor plant a PokeDex at each hand. It was then that Red remembered the original purpose both he and Green had in mind; to travel around, helping Prof. Oak's research.

"You can't get detailed data on Pokémon by just seeing them. You must catch them to complete the data. So, here are some tools to catch some Pokémon."

The professor preceded to hand over five Poke Balls for both trainers. It wasn't the same ones that Red had delivered. These were normal Poke Balls bought in markets, like the ones the professor and Green used.

"When a wild Pokémon appears, it's a fair game. Just throw a Poke Ball at it and try to catch."

The professor proceeded with an arm throwing gesture. This rewarded him with Green's bewildered look.

"That's a bit too childish gramps…" Green muttered to himself.

"This doesn't always work though. Remember that you have to weaken it first before a successful catch."

The professor continued, his excitement not noticing Green's previous statement. Red began to wonder then how Pikachu got caught so easily when it wasn't weakened in the first place.

"To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world…"

The professor suddenly looked distant as if remembering something.

"That was my dream! But I'm too old. I can't get the job done."

His eyes were downcast, a bit disappointed at himself.

"So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me."

He suddenly went back to being excited.

"Get on, you two! This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

Prof. Oak finished, smiling at himself.

"All right, gramps! Leave it all to me!"

Green had decided to speak, looking rather proudly at himself. He then turned towards Red with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Red, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this. I know!"

Green snapped a finger as if remembering something.

"I'll borrow a town map from my sis!"

He then proceeded to point a finger at Red as if taunting him.

"I'll tell her not to lend you one, Red! Don't bother coming around my place after this! Hahahaha!"

And he was gone. Prof. Oak just shook his head, somewhat amused. Red gave the professor a nod and proceeded to exit the building.

* * *

><p>"Red!"<p>

Red was just about to leave town when a familiar voice called to him.

"Look who I found!"

Beside Leaf was an older girl, probably 18. She had a long brown hair, topped with a green headband. She also wore a green dressed of sorts. It reminded Red of spring time. It was Daisy Oak, Prof. Oak's granddaughter and Green's sister. The one 'not' to give him a map.

"Good afternoon Red. How was the meeting with grandpa?"

"He… sent me on an errand."

Leaf took awhile for it to set in. She had a feeling that she won't be able to see Red in a while.

"Grandpa sent you on an errand? Gee, that's lazy of him."

Leaf chuckled at that. It was her turn to talk.

"Green passed by a few moments ago. He said something like 'don't talk to Red and don't give him anything'."

Leaf deepened her voice to imitate Green's. It was terrible.

"Yeah that made us curious." Daisy spoke, placing a finger on her shin and contemplating her brother's intentions.

"He asked for a map, so I sent him home to get it."

Red crossed his arms, looks like Green's one step ahead of him.

"You don't have a map do you Red?"

Red shook his head. Looks like he was going to have to get one in Viridian. Or not.

"Lucky for you then! I have a spare one at home."

Leaf was giggling behind him.

"That explains Green trying so hard to convince his sister not to talk to you."

"Oh yeah huh? Oops!"

Daisy gave a fake surprise look while covering her mouth with a hand. Ever since they were young, they always liked to pick on both boys; Green the most. His exaggerated expressions and gestures would always be funny. Red misses those moments. Green was different now.

"Come on, you would want to catch up to Green now do you."

Daisy gave an agreeing nod and continued.

"Let's head to the house then, I'll find you that spare map we have."

"Unless of course, Green took it for spite." Leaf pointed out. Yes, that was a possibility.

"He would wouldn't he?" Daisy thought as she said it.

"It's a good thing then that I keep it well hidden then."

"Where'd you keep it?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Why, the broom closest of course!"

With that, both girl's laugh. Red just kept following them, Pikachu in tow.

"He really hates chores doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he always finds the opportunity to get away whenever I ask him to."

Daisy acted distraught to show emphasis.

Both girls broke out into a laugh again.

"Oh yeah! Remember the time when…"

The girls continue to chatter away. Red decided to tune himself out of their conversation. He really had nothing to say about it anyways. Pikachu was walking in front of him, looking curiously at the girls as they continue to talk and laugh.

Red looked up towards the sky and thought of where his journey would take him. He'll be away for awhile. Catching all the Pokémon and completing his PokeDex, was that even possible. He shrugged it off, it doesn't matter. The whole thing might be fun. He wouldn't be alone after all, he had Pikachu with him. If the professor had any gift of foresight, he may become a talented trainer yet.

Red looked down to see Leaf smiling and laughing with Daisy. He was about to break their promise. To be fair, Green was the one to break it first. Three months didn't seem so long last time. Things change they say. Green would have a hell of an head start in three months. Looks like it didn't leave him a choice. Although he was all stoic on the outside, he has a competitive spirit in him. They were supposed to be rivals after all.

He will have to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4 Minor Setback

**Chapter 4 – Route 22: Minor Setback**

****Pokemon is in property of Nintendo, Gamefreak, and whoever else was behind it.****

**Date Uploaded: 2/7/12**

* * *

><p>The breeze silently echoed as a young trainer, clad in red, leaned over a white washed fence. Beside him was a yellow mouse animal, otherwise known as Pikachu. The two just stood there for a while, neither making any attempt to make a sound. They just stood there, feeling their surroundings.<p>

In front of the duo is a tall building with an orange painting and a Poke Ball symbol above its double sliding doors. At first glance, there was nothing really unique about the building. It was what it represented that mattered.

Beside Red was a sign post where the words: "Pokémon League – Front Gate" was written.

He had barely traveled far; not having stepped foot beyond Viridian. Yet here he was, in front of the gates every trainer's ultimate challenge.

He hasn't gotten lost, mind you. He needed to be there; simple as that. He had left minutes ago if it weren't for the cool winds that blew his way. It helped him relax and think.

He then recalled what transpired after he left Pallet, again.

* * *

><p><em> Daisy invited the three to her home and served them tea. She had given Red her spare map, which didn't look old at all. In fact, it looked brand new.<em>

_ The paper on the map was of excellent quality; the ones that were made water-proof. It was held in a diamond-like shaped casing. It was also retractable, which rolls opens horizontally. This is a bit costly; and it was given to him freely. Daisy was a generous one._

_ Daisy and Leaf continued where they left off while Red drank his tea in silence. He opened his map and had a good look at Kanto. Beyond Viridian was a forest, the next city to stop by would be Pewter. The city after that would also take about a week to get to; that is, if things go according to plan._

_ "We'll see you again next time Daisy. The tea was wonderful."_

_ "Thank you Leaf, be sure to visit again. You too Red! I'd love to groom Pikachu again."_

_ "Pika pi!"_

_ Red just made a small wave, something that resembled a 'see ya'._

_ The walk back to Viridian was quiet; neither saying a single utter. Red was thinking over what he was going to say to Leaf. He was leaving and that would mean that he was going to break their promise. Leaf on the other hand can't help but think how she would react. She already knew what he was going to do. Still, it breaks her knowing that something they'd dreamed of was not going to happen._

_Meanwhile, Pikachu was cheerfully walking behind them. The grooming it had received from Daisy was enchanting. There was a rumor around town on how Daisy could turn any aggressive Pokémon into a soft mellow one. Looks like the rumor holds true._

_They soon arrived in the city before night fall. They had walked towards Leaf's home and stopped by her doorstep. Leaf decided to speak._

"_So this is it then?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well what can you do? Boys will be boys. Green has gotten himself a head start."_

_Red simply stayed silent as she continued._

"_Well, it's not like I can't catch up in a whim. I can probably get to you even with your month's head start."_

_Wait what?_

"_A… month? I thought…"_

_Red couldn't be mistaken. It would take at least another three months for students to graduate from the academy._

"_Yeah! We started earlier this year. You didn't know that?"_

_Red shook his head in disbelief. That solved his problem. Waiting for a month is way better than three._

"_Well, if that's so, then -"_

"_Oh no, you don't!"_

_Red was cut off by Leaf as she continuously pushed him forward, away from her house._

"_What are you -?"_

"_Giving you a push, that's what!"_

"_But -"_

"_You're not staying on my account. You have to go start now while you still can."_

_Leaf stopped, had her arms crossed with a look of determination on her. She wasn't about to take him up on his offer. A sly smile crept as she spoke._

"_Green would be all over Kanto by the time you decide to go. So go."_

_Red just stared in disbelief. He wasn't too sure what to make of this. Leaf just continued._

"_I'll be expecting one hell of a trainer by the time I catch up. So, you better toughen' up Red."_

_Leaf finished with a finger pointed at him and a victorious smile plastered on her face. Red held his head down as a smile crept upon the sides._

"_Very well then."_

_Red turned around, Pikachu behind him, and walked off._

"_Red!"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Pewter City is that way."_

_She said, pointing towards the north of the city._

_Red just gave her a wave of goodbye and continued on._

* * *

><p>Red was just about to leave when a familiar figure came into view. The spiky brown hair and the black collar shirt could only mean one thing.<p>

"Hey! Red!"

Green's pace quicken as he saw his rival at a distance. With a smirk on his face, he spoke in his usual manner.

"You're off to the Pokémon League? Forget about it!"

Green continued as he planted a finger on his chest as if to provoke the other.

"You probably don't have any badges, do you?"

Green grinned wider at his sarcastic question, which was rebutted by Red raising a brow.

"Yeah yeah, I don't have one too. The guard won't let me through without them."

"Pi-i-i-ka"

Pikachu was charging itself behind Red. It clearly wasn't too happy seeing Green.

As if taking this on cue, Green decided to settle it ones more with this hot shot of a Pokémon.

"Looks like the little critter wants a battle. Just hope that it won't go crying this time around."

Green grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt and summoned the Pokémon inside of it. The ball opened as a stream of light ejected from it. The yellow light soon turned into a creature in form of a bird.

"Yeah, that's right. I've caught one while I was ahead Red."

Green proclaimed proudly seeing his rival shocked. Red had expected that Eevee was to be his opponent. Green was surely making use of his head start.

"I mean, look at it! Ain't it cool?"

Before Green was able to continue further, a ray of lightning shot at Pidgey's way. This startled both the bird and its trainer. The shot missed. It was a notion of challenge.

"Whoa, hold on! I wasn't ready yet!"

Pikachu just gave a smirk as it walked in front of Red, ready for battle. Red, seeing this as a cue from Pikachu, spoke up to Green's proposition.

"You wanted a battle, right?"

"A rematch it is then. Go at him Pidgey!"

Pikachu shot another while Pidgey was charging at him.

"Not this time! Pidgey, Gust!"

The bird stopped in mid flight and flapped both wings furiously. A small tornado was formed and came rushing towards the mouse's lightning strike.

The lightning could do no damage to the wind and disappeared after contact. The wind itself continued its path towards Pikachu. Pikachu was still a bit startled by the failure of his attack that it barely dodged the gust of wind approaching it. This knocked Pikachu back a bit.

"Hah! Eat it!" Green can be heard shouting at the back.

Green's Pidgey continue to blow gusts of wind towards Pikachu just as the little guy desperately tries to avoid each one. The winds were a bit strong so even if Pikachu dodged one, it was still left struggling to stand its ground.

Red's Pokémon had the type advantage, but it could do little as none of Pikachu's attack could land a hit. The attacks are either dodged by the bird or blocked by wind. If Red wants to win, he has to bring the bird on the ground.

"Hey Red! Aren't you going to take command of your Pokémon? You're gonna lose ya know!"

Green had noticed that Red hasn't given a single order at Pikachu. Pikachu seems to be fighting alone. But that's what it only seems like it was doing. Unbeknownst to Green, Red was in total command over Pikachu.

A nonverbal agreement had crossed the two the first time he brought Pikachu out of town to train with wild Pokemon. When Red is not saying a word or commanding an attack, it was understood that Pikachu can do whatever it seems fit as the trainer searches for loop holes. This idea worked excellent for the two. This allowed Pikachu to work with its trainer without having absolute dependence. This further enhanced Pikachu's battle instinct and adaptation shifts in fights. Red trained Pikachu to train itself. He was only the trainer after all, the real combatant is his Pokemon.

Pidgey continued the barrage of attacks as Pikachu was desperately dodging each. Just as Pidgey was about to launch another Gust, Red finally ordered an attack.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu leapt forward then quickly shifts right as a gust approaches him. He then shifts directions again as another was approaching. The small mouse was dodging the Gusts one after the other as it nears its target. It was closing the distance at such speed; you could say it was teleporting its way, bit by bit.

"You still won't reach my bird up there. Pidgey! Wait for it to come closer and send out another Gust!"

The bird did as it was told, just as Pikachu was about three meters away, Pidgey sent out another Gust.

Red couldn't help but smile at that, his plan would work flawlessly.

"Pikachu! Now! Quick Attack around the tornado and stay behind it. Don't resist!"

The yellow Pokémon dodged the gust of wind and leapt up behind it. Just as it did, the yellow mouse was brought up and blown forward by the wind. It was heading straight for Pidgey.

"Pikachu! Thunder Wave!"

Yellow sparks surrounded Pikachu's body as it was getting ready for the attack. It then releases multiple small bolts at the target bird; sending it down to the ground.

"Oh how the -?"  
>Just before Green could finish, he heard another spark of electricity from behind.<p>

"Pi-i-i-ka-…"

"Shoot! Pidgey! Go back up!"

Pidgey made a desperate attempt to fly back up but its wings were paralyzed and would not respond. It was stuck on the ground to suffer the opponent's next move.

"Thunder Shock!"

"Chu-u-u-u!"

Pikachu shot out lightning from its body. The bird was hit hard and fell from its feet. It lays unmoving and fainted.

"Aw damn! Eevee!"

Pidgey was returned to its ball and Eevee got out; taking its place.

Pikachu gave a stern look, realizing the foe in front of it.

"Looks like you'll get what you wanted after all."

Red told Pikachu as the latter started to walk over its opponent. Eevee did the same as they soon walked each other in circles.

"Eevee! Sand Attack!"

Eevee turned its tail on Pikachu and began kicking dirt at the latter. Pikachu was caught off guard as it tried desperately to get sand off its eyes.

Green was about to order a follow up attack with his eyes took a glimpse at a nearby bond. His grin widened as an idea came to mind.

"Eevee! The pond nearby, there should be mud in it."

Taking cue, the brown fox went straight forward next to the pond and began examining the edge for mud. Its tail waggled as Red came to realize what was next.

"It's payback time! Eevee, Mud Slap!"

Eevee took the exact stance as it did on earlier's attack; except mud shot out this time, not sand.

Red tried desperately in notifying Pikachu on the direction of the attacks. The yellow mouse can do no more but take in the hits as the sand from earlier obscured its view.

"Pi—i-i-ka-!"

Pikachu tried charging itself for another electric attack. It was no use as the mud negated Pikachu's attempt in conducting electricity.

"Looks like this match will be mine too, Red!"

Green was overjoyed; knowing he had another victory to stack up against Red. Red tried to yell out the direction of the attacker. Pikachu could not respond appropriately as it currently had no sense of direction.

Red was desperately looking a way for Pikachu to regain a sense of direction. There is always a way right?

"Alright Eevee! Time to finish this. Take it down with one last strike. Double Edge!"

Pikachu took the hit head on and fell flat on the ground. Eevee was also staggering to keep its feet after doing a high risk move.

"Hahaha! Looks like I did it once again. Well, *smirk*, what can you do right?"

Just as Green was giving himself a proud look; Pikachu slowly stood itself up. It wasn't going to lose this time around. Red saw a determined look on Pikachu's face and knew that there was still a fight left in it.

The last attack could might as well be in Red's favor. Double Edge; a high risk yet powerful move, was so properly executed that some of the sand and mud that obscured Pikachu's view had fallen off. Its view was still mostly obscured, but just enough to see a blurry brown figure in front of it.

"Pikachu, if you can see where Eevee is, go and Tackle it towards the water. You know what to do from there."

Pikachu saw the meaning behind Red's order and went straight at Eevee.

Eevee was too busy looking up at its trainer that it hadn't noticed the incoming tackle from its opponent. Green had noticed in the last moment and tried to yell at Eevee.

"Hey! Look out!"

He yelled, pointing at the incoming mouse. Eevee turned its head just in time as Pikachu shoved it towards the water. Pikachu too fell in the pond. The mud and sand earlier was washed off and Pikachu began charging up once more.

"Whoa! Wait! Eevee get out of there before -!"

"Pikachu! Now!"

Electricity flowed from the mouse's body and throughout the water. Eevee, still in the water, took in Pikachu's entire bolt. The water amplified Pikachu's attack which resulted in a one hit KO at Eevee.

"Aww! No! No! That can't be!"

Green complained while he summoned back Eevee to its ball.

"You lucked out, that's all!"

Well, Red was indeed lucky this time. He swore to himself not to rely on luck next time around.

"Here's price money for the win."

Green grudgingly took out his wallet gave Red some cash. The score count between them has now evened up.

"Hey! The Pokémon League should be crawling with tough trainers. We both wouldn't last long in there, probably."

Green looked disappointed, partly for the loss and the other for knowing that there are a ton of others out there that can take him out in a fly.

"Hm? Well? What are you standing around looking dumb for? Stop dawdling and get a move on!"

Green started marching away. He walked as if nothing had just happened. At least he was taking his loss more maturely than expected. Green then stopped, turned around, and pointed at Red.

"You better toughen' up the next time we meet. I'll be stronger and so should you!"

"Yeah I had fun too Green."

Green just smirked at that and mumbled to himself.

"Fun? Yeah it was, just you wait Red."

With that, Green was out of sight once more. Pikachu had just gotten out of the pond and shook itself dry. It looked up to Red; happily content from the battle.

"You okay?"

Pikachu shook its head up and down as if trying to convince its trainer.

"Acting tough huh? That's fine I guess."

Red knelt down in front of Pikachu and held out its hand in a "high five" fashion.

"We won. You did great."

"Pika!"

Pikachu smiled at its trainer and gave Red that high five. Red then motioned for Pikachu to follow him, which the latter happily complied.

Before they can go further than two steps, the duo heard a low murmuring sound caught their attention.

"Pikachu did you hear -?"

Red was cut off by a wild monkey jumping at him. Red managed to dodge out of its way. The perpetrator was not through yet though as it launched a second attack. Its target was Red.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our Pokémon Center! How may I help you?"<p>

"Please…"

Red placed a beaten Pikachu on top of the front desk. His eyes were wide open and cold sweat flowed down his neck. The mouse was unmoving.

"We'll get him checked and patched up in no time. In the mean time, please do take a sit while you wait."

The Nurse Joy in that area calmly stated with her signature smile and proceeded to take Pikachu into their back room.

Red didn't give an answer. He slowly walked across the room and took the farthest sit on the corner. He slowly sank down the cushion like seat and brought both hands to his face. He closed his eyes and recalled what just happened.

* * *

><p><em> Red managed to barely dodge the second attack, but that did not spare him from tripping backwards. That also did not stop the attack.<em>

_ The monkey-pig like creature took the human's fall as an opportunity and leapt forward to deliver a kick. Red was sure that he could block the kick if he wanted; but it would still hurt like hell._

_ Sensing it's trainer's danger, Pikachu did what most Pokémon trainees would do in a situation such as this; it leapt up to its master's defense._

_ Pikachu took the blow in Red's place; leaping forward to block the aggressor's attack._

_ Pikachu was sent flying backwards and left unable to stand. Or so what Red thought._

_ The yellow mouse slowly stood up, refusing to yield. It could barely stand, yet stood its ground. The attacker took this as a notion of challenge and charged straight forward at its new target._

_ Red remained unmoving; he could not believe the ferocity this wild Pokémon has shown. It would punch, kick, and chop to no end. It just kept going forward while Pikachu can only do the opposite. Pikachu could barely move away from the attacks; taking in most of what the monkey dishes out._

_ What was more surprising was Pikachu's stubbornness to not stay down. With each hit the yellow Pokémon took, it would snarl back at the attacker as if to provoke it some more. Pikachu could not counter the attacker. It would either miss or cut off before giving out any; more so the latter._

_ Red could not say anything; his words were lost to him. There was no way this battle could be won; maybe after they trained some more, but definitely not now. The only option left was to flee. Red would grab Pikachu and speed off into a run. Once they make it back to the city, the wild Pokémon would most likely go back where it came. Red was about to get up and do exactly that when the unexpected happened._

_ Pikachu attack made contact._

_ Red saw electricity shooting out of the mouse and got the monkey straight in the chest. Red could not believe his eyes, they may just win this one._

_ Sadly, this was not to be._

_ The monkey sprang back up and looked more angrier than before. The furious eyes of the wild Pokémon landed onto Pikachu. The latter was barely able to stand._

_ In an instant, the attacker ran forward to Pikachu and gave it a good punch to its cheek. That did it for the mouse as it was knocked out cold. Pikachu's attack only served to anger the attacker and made it both faster and stronger._

_ Pikachu lies unconscious on the ground as the monkey circles it. After slamming its fists on the ground; __it came charging up once more, delivering a chop at the unconscious critter._

_ The Pokémon would not succeed however. In a desperate effort to stop the monkey, Red had thrown the next thing he unconsiously touched: a Poke Ball. The ball made contact with the monkey, opened, and absorbed it in._

_ Red rushed towards Pikachu, checking if it was still breathing. Meanwhile, the ball at his proximity was shaking wildly. Having confirmed Pikachu was still breathing, Red scooped up Pikachu and started to run back into the city. Before he could go any further, he noticed that the ball had stopped twitching._

* * *

><p>"Mankey."<p>

The PokeDex shows the data of the Pokémon he had just caught earlier. He took it out and scanned the Pokémon through its container; just as the instruction had said.

This did not lessened the amount of anxiety Red was feeling. He had thought that; at least by knowing what attacked them, he would somehow be more relieved. How wrong he was. The information he read just served to scare him more on Pikachu's condition. He caught a very aggressive, very angry Pokémon.

But can he really blame it?

Thinking back, Red sort of guessed why Mankey had attacked. It was most likely taking a drink at the pond when Pikachu discharged its electricity. An honest misunderstanding turned deadly in moments. Red swore to be more careful.

"Ahem."

Red looked up to see a smiling Nurse Joy in front of him.

"Your Pokémon's doing well. Bruises, cuts, and a minor fracture; he will make a full recovery. It most probably fainted from exhaustion. A nights' rest will get it back on its feet in no time."

Red sighed deeply. He was greatly relieved. A huge weight has been lifted. Red was never been this scared in his entire life; he hopes that it would be his last.

"He's still asleep, but you can take him up into your room if you decide to stay for the night."

"Yes please and thank you."

Nurse Joy ushered Red towards the front desk where he signed in necessary information and got the keys to his room. Red was given his sleeping Pokémon and he carried it up to his room.

Red got to his room and laid Pikachu on his bed. He dropped his back at the desk nearby and sank at the bed beside Pikachu. He was dead tired.

He could probably get better accommodations at Leaf's place, but that would be uncalled for. She would also be very angry at his recklessness; not to mention the jest he would receive for not even leaving the city yet being so beat up.

Red continued to stare at the ceiling until sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p>Red could feel something nudge against his arm. This went on for a while until it was replaced by a weight suddenly jumping on his chest. Red opened his eyes to be greeted by a smiling yellow Pokémon.<p>

"Pika pi!"

Red didn't say anything but smiled a little. His partner was fine after all. He didn't need to worry so much.

Pikachu's jovial mood soon turned serious which made Red mouth a 'what'.

Pikachu turned around and started to pull on his belt.

"What are you -?"

Before Red could finish, Pikachu was once more on his face; looking more cross than earlier.

"What?"

Pikachu then held out the thing that what was making it so irritated: a Poke Ball. Pikachu then pressed the ball closer to Red's face and began muttering inaudibly. If Pikachu could talk human; it was demanding an explanation.

Red lowered the ball down to stare back at Pikachu who was glaring at him, intently.

"A new friend."

Silence.

Pikachu sunk down to a sitting position. It was looking at the ball and then back at Red. He then threw the ball at Red's forehead which made a 'bonk' sound. Red remained motionless, his face; unmoving.

The ball bounced back on the bed. Pikachu was next to it in an instant and took a battle stance. It was looking back at its trainer with a stern look as if asking for the contained Pokémon to be let out.

"Nope, no fighting. You're teammates now."

Red took the Poke Ball and shuffled Pikachu's head as he stood up; preparing for the day ahead.

Pikachu remained on the bed; pouting and puffing its face. It refused to look back at its trainer.

"I was thinking about getting us breakfast."

Pikachu's ears perked up at the mention of food. It led out a groan and jumped off of bed. It was soon next to the door waiting for it to be opened.

"That was easy."

"Pika!"

Pikachu was back to its jovial mood. It smiled meaningfully at Red. Red smirked and shook his head and proceeded to open the door.

Today's a new day.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid!"<p>

An old man was yelling out to Red; motioning him to come closer.


	5. Chapter 5 A Night Out Alone

**Chapter 5 – Viridian Forest: A Night Out Alone**

****Pokemon is in property of Nintendo, Gamefreak, and whoever else was behind it.****

**Date Uploaded: 2/12/12**

* * *

><p>"And here, take this too."<p>

Red moved to protest but ended up with a small portable TV on his arms.

"If there is something you don't understand, watch it!"

The proud smile on the elderly man's face tells Red that there is more to this tiny portable TV than it seems.

Red gave a somewhat grateful bow and took his leave.

As they walked the path towards north, Red can't help but notice Pikachu looking quite amused. The elderly man had earlier taught him the basics of catching a Pokémon; which was unnecessary for Red had already caught one on his own even if it was unintentional.

The old man had nearly explained the history of Poke Ball and how it was made; had it not for Pikachu making a very rude yet obvious yawn.

What was most amusing; though, was the repeated attempts the old man tried in catching a single tiny bug. The bug Pokémon refused to yield into capture even after the number of balls thrown towards its way. As the elderly grew in frustration, Red couldn't help but worry as the possibility of thrown furniture became more likely. Luckily (or unlucky, depends on how you look at it), the bug was spared from nasty bruises as the last ball thrown did not break.

"Yeah, I guess it was amusing."

"Pika!"

Pikachu cheerfully agreed while keeping its pace with its trainer.

They continued their stroll until reaching a gateway. There was a sign post with the words "Viridian Forest" imprinted on.

Red took a moment to collect himself. After this, it would be the farthest he has ever travelled. A new chapter is about to open in his life. This is the journey he has been anticipating throughout his young life. With a deep breath, he ventured on forward followed by his yellow companion.

* * *

><p>"String Shot!"<p>

"Quick Attack!"

A shot of web is sent flying towards the yellow mouse; only to be dodged by its quick foot work. Before the bug can do anything, the mouse was already inches from its face. Before landing a hit, the yellow mouse scared the little bug instead by looking, well, scary.

Looking at the yellow creature in the perspective of a human, the entire scene looked cute; not the same can be said for the little bug. It came running behind its trainer as the mouse smirked at it.

"No! Get back in there Caterpie!"

Sensing its master's anger, Caterpie turned back at the yellow Pokémon and ran (crawl?) at it for an attack.

Pikachu; looking unaffected by Caterpie's new found resolve, went on for the attack Red had called for earlier. In an instant, Pikachu was once more inches in front of Caterpie's face. This time though, Pikachu did not hold back and landed a hit. Caterpie staggered back and fell into a faint.

"What? No! That's unfair! You're Pokémon's too strong!"

The young kid took out some cash and tossed it at Red's way. Red ignored the kid's outburst and tried to move in to congratulate the latter; only to be greeted by an angry stare. The kid soon stormed off with his Pokémon.

Picking up the money he earned, Red noticed Pikachu handing him some of the dropped coins. Pikachu had a grin painted on its face. On different situation, Red would have pulled its ear as a punishment for not taking the battle seriously.

But he didn't.

The trainers he met in the forest are not what he was expecting them to be. He couldn't really blame Pikachu for its lack of sincerity in the battle. The people he fought so far were too young and inexperienced. They don't seem to take the battle in the same seriousness as Red was. The 'trainers' in Viridian Forest were mere amateurs.

Red was an amateur himself. But after taking two battles against Green, none of the trainers here has given Red the same flare he felt then. Red silently wished for a more exciting battle in the future.

Footsteps can be heard coming closer as Red turned to meet the approaching individual.

With a hat, shorts, huge bag, and large net the boy was carrying; Red can only guess what was to happen next.

"Hey! I see you have a Pokémon there. Wanna battle?"

Red gave a nod. Maybe this one's different from the rest he faced.

* * *

><p>The sound of burning wood echoed in the forest. The moon was out. Its light was not denied by the trees of the forest; at least, where Red was camping for the night.<p>

Viridian forest was indeed a natural maze. If one was not careful, he may be going around in circles for all eternity. Red had decided to camp in the night to avoid being a lost victim of the forest. Traveling by day was confusing enough, more so at night.

Red was sitting on his sleeping bag, not quite ready for sleep yet. Pikachu was sitting beside the camp fire, enjoying a berry it had found earlier.

Earlier's walk around the forest was not entirely uneventful. Still, Red felt disappointed at the battles throughout the forest. After his encounters with several bug catchers, it would be hard to take any seriously from here on out.

Red shook his head at that thought.

Everyone has their own reasons and motivations. He has to take every battle with utmost seriousness unless he wishes to lose his edge in battling. Although, he might as well show a bit of mercy on those trainers who can't seem to handle a serious battle yet.

"Take it as it comes I guess."

Having nothing better to do to pass the time, Red opened his backpack for inventory. Red soon notices and remembers the portable TV he was given earlier that day. Taking out the small TV, Red pulls out its retractable antenna to see if he can get a better signal.

No luck.

No matter which angle the antenna was pointed at, nothing came through. Just as Red was about to return the small box object in the bag, the TV started.

"Hey, all you trainers out there! Hello, trainers! ...Come on, let me hear you! Hello, trainers! It's me, the Poké Dude!"

Pikachu leapt up to Red's lap at the sudden start. A middle aged man in a white sleeveless shirt can be seen talking. He had a whistle attached to a string which hung from his neck. He had a resemblance of a gym teacher.

"All right-y then, here goes! Keep your eyes glued to the super Poké Dude Show!"

Pikachu went closer at the TV, curious at the character speaking on screen. Red just raised a brow. He remembered the old man saying that the TV would help if he could not understand something.

There seems to be a CD player of sorts attached on the TV. It was running on record, not live via antenna. Red assumed that he might have pressed something that made the device start playing.

Red tuned into the selection menu of the show. The menu shows a selection of user friendly instructions concerning battling, status ailments, and all other topics concerned on being a trainer. All of which, Red has learned back at school and advance reading.

Red was about to turn the TV off but seeing Pikachu so engross on it; he decided to let it be for a while. Pikachu meanwhile kept tilting its head in curiosity at the odd object in front of it.

The sounds of creatures scurrying the darkness soon caught Red's attention. Not a tiny bit tired yet, Red stood up and grabbed the Poke Ball attached to his belt. It was time for him and Mankey to get to know one another.

After a few steps away from the campfire, Pikachu noticed its trainer moving away and started to move itself.

Red held out a hand to stop Pikachu and showed him the Poke Ball. This earned him an angry stare from the yellow Pokémon. This only proceeded with Pikachu racing towards Red's side. Red knelt down and shuffled Pikachu's head.

"Next time, okay?"

Red gently pushed Pikachu to the direction towards the camp site. Pikachu was trying hard to resist, making sounds of protests as it goes.

"Pi-i-i-i-ka…"

Red shook his head.

"Someone has to guard our stuff."

Red pointed back at the camp site where his sleeping bag, backpack, and Teachy TV were.

Pikachu made a final glare and scowled. It was dragging itself back towards the sleeping bag. It sat down; complimented with a pout and arms crossed.

Seeing his Pokémon finally complying, Red gave Pikachu a wave goodbye and continued on.

* * *

><p>*Crack*<p>

The tree's stem made a terrible sound as a hand struck it.

*Thud*

The tree was not given any relief as a punch came its way.

*Crash*

The tree finally gave way as it was delivered with a kick.

Red gave a nod, satisfied at the job done. He pointed at a small boulder nearby. Mankey gave a nod back and went straight towards the rock.

*Crack*

The rock is split.

Red clapped and gave a thumb up. Mankey's reaction was to scratch behind its head, not used with any form of praise. Breaking rocks was not something the monkey considers as an achievement.

Red felt different.

Mankey was a lot easier to tame than he earlier thought. Its trust was gained much more quickly than that of Pikachu. It may have been the fact that he was he who caught it, not someone else.

Mankey was also as strong as Red thought, but he can't be entirely convinced. The two were only breaking inanimate objects after all. If only he was able to test Mankey's skill with a real opponent.

"Hello? Anyone out here?"

As if his prayers were answered, a voice echoed from behind him. Red turned to greet the person, only to find disappointment.

"Oh? Late night training eh? That's cool. This is also the spot where I train and catch bugs. Awesome place huh?"

Red mentally sighed seeing the unknown person to turn out into another bug catcher.

"Say, there aren't any bugs out here tonight. Want to battle?"

The kid took out his Poke Ball and sent out a Weedle.

Mankey looked up at its trainer; as if to ask permission. Seeing that Mankey too wanted a battle, Red was left with no choice but to oblige. He gave Mankey a nod to proceed which Mankey responded by pounding both its fists against each other.

"Prepare to taste defeat then, stranger! Poison Sting!"

Mankey side stepped the attack. He then followed with a clean chop towards the bug's back.

Weedle yelp in pain and soon fainted.

"What? I wasn't even ready! Fine, take this one!"

Another Weedle came out, looking as confident as the previous one. Mankey stood its ground waiting for the bug to make a move. This served to taunt the trainer some more.

"String Shot!"

Mankey was caught off guard. Its arms were now entangled in a web like substance. The web was too sticky and elastic to break apart; leaving Mankey's arms unusable.

"Hah! Time to win then. Weedle! Poison Sting!"

Despite its impairment, Mankey successfully dodged the attack.

"Again!"

Mankey looked up at its trainer. Red held out a hand and mouthed a 'wait'. Mankey gave a nod and waited for Weedle to make its second run. As soon as Weedle was up close Mankey, he gave another successful dodge. The kid was now getting more frustrated.

"Again! Come on, Weedle! Poison Sting!"

The attack was futile as Mankey was still able to dodge out of the way. Weedle was beginning to tire out. Before it was given any command though, Weedle went in for another.

"Counter Low Kick!"

As Weedle came in closer, Mankey dodged a followed up with a kick. Weedle was down in seconds. Mankey took this opportunity to break free from its bonds.

"Oh you think you've won do you? Well, I have more where that came from!"

The bug catcher took out another ball and sent out a bug encased in a cocoon. Red silently sighed; knowing that this was going to be a long night.

"You've got this one Mankey. Go for it."

Mankey nodded and went straight for an offensive.

* * *

><p>The early morning's light descended on Pikachu's face. The remnants of the campfire were composed of burnt charcoal and smoke. Pikachu rubbed its eyes; trying to adjust at morning's light. It soon notices that it was no longer at the same spot where it slept.<p>

Pikachu was laid across Red's lap. The trainer had taken Pikachu on his lap as the former had fallen asleep in a sitting position. Pikachu stared up its trainer for a while. A thought soon came across its mind.

Pikachu recalls the trainer leaving to go and give Mankey some midnight training. Pikachu's face turned into a frown and then a grin. Pikachu's thoughts were directed on revenge. Giving one last stretch, Pikachu did what it does best.

"Yaaa!"

*Thud*

"Ouch."

Pikachu was now rolling on the grass, laughing. Red had his hand trying to dull the pain on his head. The small branch above was not at all friendly. The yellow mouse had delivered a low voltage shock at Red. The trainer was not too pleased at that.

Red lifted Pikachu off the ground; now at nose level with his. Pikachu couldn't help but smile at him.

"No breakfast for you then."

Realizing what the young boy just said, Pikachu scowled and started fidgeting from Red's hold.

Red planted Pikachu back on the ground as the former gave a stretch. Red took a moment to survey his surroundings. The forest looks more different than it did the night before. Albeit the stillness and silence of the forest, the feeling was less tense than that of last night. It was his first time to awaken alone in the wild. Well, not entirely alone.

The birds soon began chirping as the other creatures soon started their day. Realization soon hits Red, the day was beginning and so should he.

Red began packing and soon beckoned Pikachu to follow him. He was only met with a downcast Pikachu who was deliberately ignoring its trainer. Red realized that Pikachu had taken his earlier's comment seriously.

With a nod of understanding, Red walked ahead to a nearby tree and plucked the most reachable fruit. He proceeded to roll the fruit towards Pikachu's way.

Pikachu looked up its trainer with confusion on its face.

"We'll get more once we reached the city."

Red plucked another fruit and began eating it. Pikachu perked up and began doing the same.

Day two begins.

* * *

><p>"Hah! Caught another one!"<p>

Red became aware of a kid jumping with joy at a nearby clearing. Noticing the straw hat and net, Red silently walked away. He had hoped that he would go unnoticed. The way the kid was dressed; Red was too sure it was going to end with a battle. Not that Red minded a good match, the bug catchers fails in delivering the satisfaction.

"Hey! You there!"

Red stopped and deeply sighed. He was going to begin his day with a match after all.

"Did you see how I caught that one? Cool huh? Well, no need to delay this further… How about a good morning exercise."

The kid had a wide grin plastered on his face. Red looked impassive as ever. The bug catcher soon reached in his pocket and took out a Poke Ball. A Caterpie appeared.

Anticipating Pikachu's eagerness, Red gave Pikachu a 'go ahead' nod which Pikachu gladly took in. Morning exercises are good for the body they say.

Pikachu's body flashed in electricity as Caterpie ran up for a Tackle.

* * *

><p>"Here's the meal set A that you've ordered. Will there be anything else sir?"<p>

"No. Thank you."

The waitress smiled and gave a bow.

"Pika-chu!"

Pikachu was seated across of Red. It was joyously feeding itself with the fresh meal. Seeing the yellow mouse enjoy itself, Red picked up the utensils on the side and began eating.

After their meal was done and paid, Red decided to take a stroll around the city with Pikachu in tow.

_"PEWTER CITY – A Stone Gray City"_

The sign board confirms it. Red had finally arrived in Pewter a few moments ago after several more bug catcher encounters. Pikachu insisted on Red's earlier promise on grabbing a more decent meal sent them to a nearby café.

Pewter City was as big as Viridian was. There were business tents here and there. The tents mostly sold fruits and vegetables. A PokeCenter is found near the city's entrance from the south while a PokeMart is a few steps to the right of the said center. True to the sign board's claim, the city indeed had a somewhat rocky terrain. The roads were made of bricks; boulders of different sizes can be seen around the city. There was a rectangular shaped building at the city's center and a larger one north of it. Red decides to enter the PokeMart to restock on supplies.

* * *

><p>"There sure aren't many serious trainers out here."<p>

Red overhears a conversation while checking out from the counter.

"Yeah! There mostly bug catchers. Mere hobbyists if you ask me."

Red nodded in agreement. The trainers in this area were not up to his expectations.

"But then there's the gym leader."

"Oh yeah! That guy is nothing like those kids around here. He's a tough one that guy."

"Excuse me."

"Hm?"

Red came up to the two as his curiosity got the better of him. He had not realized the existence of a gym in this city.

"Well, what is it kid?"

"You spoke of a gym leader."

"Hm. That's right. What about it?"

Red directed the man at Pikachu who was standing beside its trainer. Pikachu immediately perked up; seeing as it was now at the center of attention.

"Oh ho! You're a trainer aren't ya?"

Red answered with a nod. The man looked back at his friend with a smile creeping on his face. His friend gave an approving nod and smiled back.

"Well you're in for a hell of a fight kid. The gym's at the center of town. Couldn't miss it. Don't be expecting for an easy win though! Hahaha!"

"Yeah! He's no pushover so you watch yourself!"

The two continued to laugh among themselves. Red answered again with a nod and proceeded to exit the building.


	6. Chapter 6 A Stone Gray City

**Chapter 6 – Pewter City: A Stone Gray City**

**Pokemon is in property of Nintendo, Gamefreak, and whoever else was behind it.**

**I guess an apology for the delay is in order. But hey, what better way to apologize than a new chapter huh? HUH?!**

**Yeah whatever...**

* * *

><p>*Sigh* "Looks like we'll have to close up for a while."<p>

"Hmph! Don't I know it? Can't believe about that last one!"

"Yeah well, you'll have to reassess your training otherwise - oh?"

Two individuals that were conversing were briefly interrupted a boy in red came into view.

The stranger examined the room in interest until his eyes caught a stone pillar with engraved names on them. He approached the pillar; a Pikachu following closely behind.

"That your friend Liam?"

"That guy?"

"Oh no, I was talking about that furry mouse over there."

"Smart ass. Just get him out of here!"

"Green."

Both of them were struck with silence when the stranger uttered that name. They both knew who this Green was. Liam was about to speak out when his companion interjected.

"Hey! You there! You a trainer?"

"Jim, what are you doing?"

Jim ignored the question and kept his gaze at the stranger. He had a feeling that something interesting was stirring up.

The stranger kept a straight face as he turned to greet the man who was now coming closer to him.

"Yes."

Upon hearing this revelation, Jim's eyes sparkled beneath his thick rimmed glasses. He then went on to give a professional pose and readied himself for what's next to come.

"Excellent! I can tell you what it takes to become a champ! I'm no trainer, but I can tell you how to win! Let me take you to the top! Let's see here. Know this gym -"

Jim was briefly interrupted by a weird sensation at the back of his head.

"What the- Gum?! Liam! Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well you stop acting like an idiot! The gym's closed for crying out loud. Send that idiot home."

"That's not a nice thing to say to a guest!"

"Well I'll call him what I'll call him! I mean, there's a closed sign right outside the gym!"

The stranger cocked his head to the right while the Pokémon beside him looked at the development in amusement.

"The gym would have been open had it not been a certain 'someone' getting his sorry ass beaten so quickly like that."

"What did you say you-?!"

*Cough*

The brief bickering came to a pause as the stranger made his presence known again. Jim composed himself and began speaking again.

"Well, as my friend over there delicately said; the gym is closed for the time being."

"I see. 'Till when?"

"We should be back in a day after tomorrow."

The stranger looked thoughtful for a moment before he muttered a thanks and left.

"Hm… Too bad, could have been a good show."

"Yeah well, I'll give a hell of a good show on my come back."

Liam spoke as he kept sweeping the floor while Jim gave a satisfying smile.

* * *

><p>The sun was nearly halfway across the sky when they got out of the building. Having nothing urgent to do, Red decided that it would be best to have an early lunch.<p>

The trainer-Pokémon duo made their way up a small hill that overlooked the town after buying a box lunch along with a few snacks.

Once there, Red set Mankey out of its container. Pikachu was not too pleased with the other's appearance. But it was too engrossed with its food to complain. Mankey merely turned the other way, not caring at all whether its companion liked him or not.

Red tried to ignore the two but was deeply bothered with the building animosity between the two. He closed his eyes and his mind began to wander at the all too familiar scene. There was a slight resemblance to his Pokémon's relationship as his and Green was.

Red opened both eyes; attempting to ignore his thoughts with reality. He was greeted with children playing at a nearby flower field. He kept on watching without a care when yet another familiar scene played itself.

* * *

><p><em>His face met the ground as another kick followed soon after. The others continued to laugh and jeer at him while they cheered on the attacker.<em>

_ Red tried to steady himself up but the pain made him wobble and uneasy. The other on looking students watched in fear as the loner was once more being beaten by the bullies._

_ This is a near everyday thing for Red, though he is nearly never the cause for the beating. The bullies always target the weak studious ones, ones who can't fight back. And as always, Red comes to their defense. This is why his everyday finale always ends with a bruise somewhere on his body. This is just one of those days._

_ "Hey you there! Yes you, the kid at the back!"_

_ The leader of bullies calls at his cronies and points at the quiet one at the back._

_ "The prof's kid! You! Get over here!"_

_ Red looked up to see a familiar friend. The proud and stuck up look he always wore is replaced with fear and confusion._

_ "You wanna be part of the gang right?"_

_ The newcomer did not answer._

_ "Then, show us."_

_ The leader flatly said while motioning his head to the beat up boy on the ground._

_ Green froze for a moment. He turned to his leader, who was smirking, then to Red, who only stared back at him._

_It was hard to read what Red felt about the development. Green is suddenly unsure on what to do. On one hand, he is about to be accepted in a group he held a huge respect on, on the other, his first and oldest friend shakily stands beaten and outnumbered. The answer is clear._

"_I can't"_

"_What?!"_

_The leader's voice rose causing Green to wince from it, but he held his ground._

"_I said I ca-!"_

_Green was cut off as sudden force pushed him to the ground. When he finally became aware of what happened, he was shocked at who tackled him._

"_Wha-?!"_

_Red was on top of him. Those red eyes went venomous and gave Green a hard head butt. The surrounding bullies were too shocked to do anything which gave Red the opportunity he needed._

"_Do it."_

_Red said plainly yet quietly so that only his friend could hear him._

_Between the pain in his forehead and the surprising comment from Red, Green only looked up in surprise._

"_What are you-?"_

_*WHACK*_

_Red answered him with a punch to his cheek. Green is speechless. His mind raced as to the reason why his friend was doing this. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Him being the traitor, not Red?_

_ Red grabbed his closer and closed his face near Green once more._

_ "Do it."_

_ He repeated._

_ "Tsk! Fine then!"_

_ Green answered with punch of his own. The other bullies, who were quiet until now, started cheering Green on._

_ The two continued to beat at each other with Red receiving the most hits. They soon met the ground again, but the fighting did not stop there. _

_Between the punches, Red felt wetness on his cheek. Green is holding back his tears._

"_Green! What are you doing?!"_

_Both boys looked towards the voice that interrupted the fight. Their eyes went wide and their bodies froze._

_It was Leaf. She too is frozen at the sight of her two friends that was beating at each other._

"_Green, Red, why…?"_

_The two boys could not say anything. This was the last thing either of them wished; Leaf seeing them like this._

_Green tried to voice out any word when he felt an arm pulling him away._

"_What are you waiting for? That annoying girl brought a teacher along!"_

_Green didn't respond but ran along with the other bullies who were halfway gone. He casts one last look at both of his friend. He was shocked to see Red giving him a smile. Green made a loud "tsk" and continued on._

_The teacher gave chase at the bullies while Leaf hurried at Red's side._

"_Red! Are you ok? Where does it hurt? You aren't hurt too much are you? What is that Green doing? When school's over I'm going to—."_

"_It's alright."_

_Leaf turned to Red in shock. Red silently stood up and looked at her with a nod to confirm what he said._

_Leaf shook her head in disbelief. She then caught Red as he almost fell. The two quietly made their way back towards the school building._

* * *

><p>The sound of children laughing shook Red out of his reverie. The kids by the flower fields were no longer there while Pikachu had quietly positioned itself on his lap. Mankey was somewhere ahead doing stretches.<p>

Red's gaze followed the sound of the laughter and sees a group of school students walking outside a building.

He then remembers the building as the Pewter Museum of Science. He once missed out the chance of going here on a school trip since his mother was sick and had to take care of her.

Taking this as a chance to finally get to see it, Red called back Mankey and returned it to its ball. He gently shook Pikachu awake and the two made their way towards the museum.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Pewter Museum of Science. A child's ticket would be 50 PokeDollars."<p>

Red opened reached for his wallet and took out some money. After the transaction was complete, Red proceeded to enter but was stop short.

"Excuse me!"

Red turned to see the cashier point at Pikachu.

"You have to keep that contained. Loose Pokémon aren't allowed to roam in here I'm afraid."

Pikachu looked back at its trainer as if pleading to argue at the man.

"It's okay Robs. He's with me."

"Huh?"

The two turned to see an approaching boy entering the museum. The older looking teenager is a few inches taller than Red. He also has a dark tan skin tone, something Red hasn't seen often. The stranger wore a brown turtle neck jacket with green army pants. But the most notable of his appearance are the closed eye lids. How he sees through them, one can only guess.

"Oh Brock! How can help you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Brock walks over near the counter and stands besides Red. The latter stands quietly and gives Brock a look over, studying the newly arrived teenager. In his eyes, Brock appears to give off an aura of a calm, tough, and serious person; someone the people would respect and admire. Red guesses that this "Brock" may be somewhat well-known or at least looked up on in this city.

"Oh, yes! Thanks for the collection of Moon Stones you handed over the other day.

"No problem. I'm always around that mountain anyways. Might as well bring home goodies for the museum right?"

"Yeah. But still, it adds more to the displays. I won't hold you any longer. Please enjoy your visit!"

"Thanks Robbie. Shall we?"

Brock gestures at Red to follow him while the latter raises his eyebrows in mild surprise. Red looks at the cashier to confirm what Brock just said.

"Hm? What is it? Robbie here not letting you in?"

"No he's okay, but the Pikachu…"

Brock lowered his gaze to look at the Pokémon in question. He mouthed an "ah" in understanding the problem at hand.

"The little guy's okay too. Trust me Rob."

Pikachu's ears perked up at this while Red kept his fix your eyes on the cashier, waiting for his confirmation.

"Well Brock, if you say so. Just, don't let the little guy cause too much trouble."

"Alright! Thanks Robbie. Let's go then."

Red gave a slight bow at the cashier and followed Brock into the museum. Walking deeper into the museum, Red spoke first.

"Thanks."

"Huh? Oh, no problem. Your Pikachu doesn't look the type be a reckless-destructive Pokémon. Besides, you look quite capable at holding off the guy."

"Pika!"

Pikachu chirped in agreement.

Red let out a slight smile at Pikachu new attachment and friendliness at him. Who knew that this little guy didn't think less than fry him with lightning just a few days ago. Red mused that it must have been the food it was constantly fed with. He hoped that his Pokémon is not too spoiled.

"Your friend there seems to agree. I can certainly a bond between the two of ya."

Brock finished as they came to a stop next to a display.

The display showed an ancient Pokémon. The ancient beast possesses a pair of hind legs with two toes in place and a pair of razor or sickle appendages. There are spikes going down its neck to its back and a protruding tail in the end.

It looked to be a top contender in its time, a terrible predator to face.

"To this day, this is still my favorite exhibit in the whole museum."

Brock speaks out to no one in particular.

"Kabutops."

Red reads the nameplate at the bottom of the display. It also states that Kabutops is a fierce prehistoric predator. Adaptations in its body permit it to lead a more terrestrial lifestyle than its predecessors. It is also very adaptive as shown when its prey started living on land and Kabutops adapted to living on land as well.

Yes, a very dangerous Pokémon indeed.

"Pi-ka."

Pikachu catches Red's attention. Its paws are holding unto his pants. It was asking to be lifted up for a better view at the skeletal creature.

"Looks like your little friend is interested at Kabutops too."

Brock speaks in mild amusement and continues.

"I wish see a live one someday."

Red looked back at Brock in surprise. Can one really find one alive? According to the display's tablet; Kabutops is an extinct Pokémon. There was no possible way in gaining one normally. Red shot a skeptical look at Brock.

"Don't believe me huh? Can't blame you. Here, I'll show you something."

Brock gestured Red to follow. The two ended up at a nearby glass display. There were fossilized parts of prehistoric creatures. There were also footprints, nests, and feces. The last one made Pikachu cringe; it was still nested comfortably on Red's arms.

"There's an island down south where they have the equipment in bringing fossilized Pokémon back to life."

"Really?"

Brock gave a nod and continued.

"They had a few successful ones. I go to Mt. Moon most of the time to find some when I'm not busy. No luck so far though. Still, it's amazing what science can do these days huh?"

"Why not then?"

"Huh?"

Brock turned back at Red, unsure what the other was suggesting. Red pointed at the various ancient displays and continues.

"Why not suggest it to the museum's courier. A live exhibit is much better than a dead one."

Brock smiled in amusement but turned bitter after that.

"If only it was that easy. We tried doing that a few years ago. The DNA obtained from the fossils were either incomplete or beyond repair."

Brock smiled bitterly. It made sense; something that has been extinct for millennia would be entirely difficult to bring back. Natural hazards would also erode what fossils are left. No matter how advance science is; some things can never be brought back.

"They found this much haven't they."

Brock caught on to what Red spoke. It is true, with enough time, a better preserved fossil will eventually be found. His face grew lighter and a smile crept.

"I don't think I've seen around before. You're not from the city huh?"

Red gave a nod in confirmation.

"Out of town?"

A nod again.

"Not much the talker are we."

Red gave another nod which made Brock chuckle a bit.

"I don't think I've met another person such as yourself. What are you here for then?"

"Pika!"

Pikachu exclaimed from Red's arms while pointing at the gym from a nearby windows few. Brock almost opened its eyes in surprise. It is a rare thing to see a Pokémon answer for its trainer.

"Going for the gym I see. Too bad huh? Heard they were closed."

Red gave a nod to confirm what Brock just spoke. If only he came by a few moments earlier. By the very least, Leaf gave him the push to move forward a bit earlier than intended.

"But you see…"

Brock once more spoke.

"A Pikachu would not do so much good."

The tanned teenager pointed at Pikachu. The small mouse stared back as if daring to say more.

"The gym specializes in hard rock and ground type Pokémon. Electricity attacks are nullified and does nothing."

Pikachu was shifting uneasily in Red's arms. The yellow mouse wanted to just jump out and prove the other guy wrong.

"I'll improvise."

Red answered plainly. Pikachu looked back at its trainer then chirped out a "Pika" as if to back him up."

"Haha! I'll be expecting an interesting show then!"

Brock said this a little too loudly, causing the other visitors to look at the two.

The rest of the visit was spent on the museum's second floor. In here were various moon rocks that Brock help find and a small replica of a space shuttle.

Red remembers his lessons at school and remembered that the leading space research right now is a facility in a far away region: Hoenn or some other name.

The trip ended as the afternoon sun was nearing the horizon.

"Oi! Where you headin' off to now?"

Red looked back to answer.

"Train. I have a gym match the day after tomorrow."

Brock's eyes nearly opened. Red's face may remain as unemotional as ever but his voice held determination.

"Oh ho! Really? So you think you can win huh? I heard that the leader's a tough one."

Red shrugged it off and answered.

"He was beaten ones wasn't he? We'll see."

Brock couldn't help but beam a wide grin. His fists suddenly clenched in anticipation. He was getting a bit excited.

"Good luck to you then. There's gonna be a crowd! Give 'em a hell of a performance."

Red answered with a nod and turned to leave.

* * *

><p>"Ei! So you came back after all. Looks like I owe this one to Jim."<p>

Jim turned at the mention of his name. His eyes met the boy in Red's and a sense of excitement filled the atmosphere.

"Aha! I knew you'd come back. Haha! I'll go ahead with the introductions then."

Jim paused himself for a moment and continued.

"Hiya! Do you want to dream big? Do you dare to dream of becoming the Pokémon champ? I'm no trainer, but I can advise you on how to wi-!"

*WHACK*

And just like the first time Red has been into the gym, the guide was once more cut short.

"Liam! Why you-!"

"Yeah yeah! I'll hear it later."

Liam waves back as he turns towards the arena where battles are taking place.

"You're really wasting time Jim. The dude already knows what this place is. I'd be surprised if he hasn't realized it yet."

"You didn't have to hit me for doing my job!"

Liam continues to ignore him as Jim mutters somewhere between the line of "stupid" and "ungrateful".

"Anyhow, please present me with your Trainer's card so we can verify and update your status."

Red took his card from his wallet. Trainer cards are given to students for graduate from school and have the desire to become Trainers, Breeders, or Coordinators. Final authorization is signed by both the League Champion and region's lead professor. Red's card was given on the day of his graduation about a year ago.

Jim took the card and swiped on a card reader beside a computer.

"There we go! Now all you have to do is battle the gym leader and the results will be recorded in the League's databases."

"Pfft! That is if he can beat me."

Liam comments from the other side of the battle arena. Jim shakes his head in disbelief at Liam's behavior but turns to Red for further explaination.

"I see that this would be your first gym battle. Is that right?"

Red gave a nod as a reply.

"Hm. Interesting. Just like the last guy. Well, preparations will be done in 10 minutes, so don't leave the gym."

"Heh? First time eh? Piece of cake. I can beat this guy in 5, no, 3 minutes!"

Liam pumps his chest as if to prove his point. But Jim retorts for the earlier treatment.

"Is that so Liam? You said the same thing last time and look where that got you?"

"What? No! The other guy just got lucky! That's it! L-U-C-K-Y!

Liam spells the word to emphasize the other day's defeat. Jim tries to stiffen his laugh at former's amusing reaction.

"I'll win this day and get my streak back! You'll see!"

"Yeah yeah. Oh and Red."

Jim turns to address the boy in red.

"You best prepare yourself. Liam may be childish but he's no joke. So watch yourself."

* * *

><p>"Is that him?"<p>

"Well it can't possibly be the rocks -."

"Rock Throw!"

The sounds of rocks crashing below drowned the whispered murmurs of the viewers' above.

Word has got out across the city that a new trainer had challenged the gym. After the most recent loss, the people of Pewter are eager to see their city's gym redeem itself. Rumor also claimed that the challenger came from the same town as the other who previously defeated the gym leader. The city's people was all too eager to see how things work out.

"Damn it! Which one is it?!"

Liam is in a tight spot. Pikachu had used Double Team and was now leaving several other copies of itself. The 'Pikachus' were now simultaneously running up to Geodude for an attack.

"Oh no, you don't! Use Magnitude!"

Geodude led out a grunt which was followed by body slamming the ground. The battlefield shook as the Pikachus began disappearing; one after another until there is none of the yellow mouse left in the arena.

"Damn it! Then where -?"

Before Liam could finish, Pikachu managed to dish out a head on Slam to its opponent. Geodude staggered back on impact but managed to stay up. It showed little to no physical damage. It was; though, starting to show physical exhaustion. The same can be said with Pikachu. Its faster agility and reflex had somehow spared it from the worse of Geodude's attacks.

Red knows that this can't keep up. Pikachu was getting more and more drained as the battle moved on. He was contemplating whether or not to send out his other card.

Finally, Red decided.

"Pikachu! Back down."

Pikachu stared back at its trainer. The look on its face was a bewildered one. It was in a middle of fighting and was being pulled out. Pikachu can only come up with one answer.

"Pika-chu?"

Pikachu spoke out while looking back at Red's belt. He answered with a nod.

Pikachu's eyes widened in realization. He was going to sit out the remainder of the fight in favor of Red's new companion. Pikachu shook its head in refusal.

Red however did not yield his decision. He slowly reached his belt and plucked out a PokéBall. He gave Pikachu a stern look.

Pikachu sighed in disbelief and raced right back beside its trainer.

The spectators watching stayed silent at the turn of events. Pikachu turned out to be formidable foe despite its type disadvantage over a Geodude. They expected the next Pokémon to be yet another formidable foe to fight.

"Switching out your mouse huh? Fine then. I still have another to bring out. I'm going to beat you out with this next one for sure!"

Both trainers threw their PokéBalls to reveal each other's next monster.

* * *

><p>"Sand-Attack"<p>

At its trainer's command, Sandshrew turned the other side and dug its hind legs deep into the dirt. It then flung sand towards Mankey's direction. Unfortunately for Liam, Red has far learned how this attack works.

"Karate Chop and press on!"

Mankey followed its trainer's advice and hacked its way through the incoming sand, the invasive dirt not coming into contact with its sight.

"Damn it! Not this time. Sandshrew! Curl up!"

Seeing his Pokémon in trouble. Liam turned into the defensive and ordered the sand mouse into a Defense Curl.

Upon reaching its opponent, Mankey sent it waves of Karate Chop combos, but Sandshrew's tough hide absorbed most of the damaged. Sandshrew's defense is nearly impenetrable through Mankey's conventional attack.

Battle strategies raced through Red's mind. Even with a powerful electric attack from Pikachu will be ineffective with Sandshrew ground affinity. The sand mouse's only weakness was at its belly side.

"Mankey! Finish with Low Kick."

Mankey finished its combo with a swift kick to its side, sending its victim rolling to its right. However, Sandshrew's ball shaped defense allowed the Pokémon to roll safely; following the force's momentum.

Seeing his Pokémon being further away from the fighter, Liam went into missile attacks.

"Sandshrew! Poison Sting!"

To his master's call, Sandshrew bent down and allowed the stings beneath its hide to show. Needle-like bullets shot straight out of it and is heading towards Mankey.

"Use the rocks! Cover to cover!"

Red quickly commanded, seeing how even just one needle could prove fatal in this battle. The rocks thrown by Geodude earlier provided the arena with a field advantage in case missile/ranged attacks are used.

Mankey moves swiftly from rock to rock between pauses from Shrew's attack, getting nearer and nearer to its target.

When the distance has finally closed within two meters, Red knew that this was his chance. Mankey waited its trainers command as it stood ready for the charge. Red only gave his Pokémon a nod when the latter knew that it was time.

Mankey leapt out of its cover and charged right at its opponent just as Sandshrew has finished its latest barrage.

"Curl up!"

Liam quickly commanded, seeing that Mankey was closing in fast.

But it is too late as Mankey made a scratch towards the Shrew's belly. The attack staggered the sand mouse back while Mankey forwards itself once more.

Red's Pokémon went into a frenzy of claw swipes at Sandshrew's belly while the latter barely moves backwards to avoid a serious injury. Liam's command are naught as Mankey pushes itself into an offensive, not giving the Shrew a chance to recover.

Nearing the end of the frenzy, Mankey gave the mouse a good low kick at its injured belly then followed with a chop at the side to its head. This sent the mouse sideways and towards the ground.

* * *

><p>The crowd went silent. Liam has lost another match, another trainer from the town of Pallet. Until this day, Pallet has only been famous for Prof. Oak, never a trainer. People looked to their sides as if questioning if what they have seen is indeed real and not an illusion.<p>

There are murmurs in the crowd as Liam simply stood there, a look of shock and disbelief in his eyes.

"Again, but how…?"

Even Pikachu is silent at this revelation. It knew that Mankey is a tough Pokémon, but it never saw it fighting in this full extent before. It is a humbling revelation. Somehow, Mankey surpassed it.

Liam recalled Sandshrew back to its ball and slowly stepped down from the arena. Red stayed on top and sprayed both his Pokémon with a potion to heal some wounds. He also gave them a berry candy snack to regain a bit of energy.

He is ready for the gym leader.

Footsteps echoed the stadium as a figure slowly ascended the steps into the arena. The crowd was very quiet. Long and short breaths with the sound of sweat drops were the only conceivable sound. A kid tried to speak up; only to be hushed up by the others.

When the stranger came into view, he greeted Red with a smile.

"Yo Red! How's it going?"

Red's eyes grew in realization. Brown spiky hair, medium build, the serious look on his face yet complimented with a slight smile, and unusually closed eyelids; there can be no mistaking who. His suspicions were right.

"Brock."

Brock crossed his arms and nodded in affirmation.

"Somehow, I knew you'd live up to my interest."

Brock kept his slight smile as Red held his impassive face.

"You guys know each other?"

Liam called from the bottom of the arena, surprised at how this challenger knew the gym leader.

"Hm… You can say that."

"Likewise."

Red also answered from where he stood.

"Surprised?"

"Not really."

"Haha! Seems like nothing gets by you my friend."

The two trainers continued to stare each other, one measuring the other.

"I'm sorry for losing the match sir!"

Liam cried his concerns from below and bowed in shame. It is embarrassing for the gym trainer to lose two consecutive matches. This reflects poorly on his training.

"Hey now. No need for that. You may be strong, but there are always those who are more powerful. Isn't that right, Red?"

Red replied with a nod. The crowd up on the balcony is still tense; curiosity soon began to build. Every member looked at one another; as if asking how the two individuals in the rocky platform seem to talk so casually.

"We should get started then."

Brock quietly composed himself for the speech he always did prior to all participating gym battles.

"So, you're here. I'm Brock, Pewter's Gym Leader."

The crowd roared in affirmation. Brock's steady solid voice did not falter. It sounded much stronger from the crowds' cheers.

"My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock-type!"

The crowd grew even more restless. No one in the balcony can wait for the upcoming battle.

"You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? Fuhaha!"

Now comes the deciding moment. The spectators knew that many would-be challengers would turn-tail when this question was raised. Their wits were taken from them from the aura of Brock's strong will; amplified by the crowds' taunts and cheers.

Red remained impassive. He held his ground, unrelenting. He tipped his hat; followed by Pikachu charging up with static and Mankey pumping its chest.

Brock's face was briefly betrayed by a grin.

"That's the trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best!"

The spectators led out their loudest cry yet. The time for battle has finally come. All eyes were fixed at the two as they Brock held out a PokéBall.

"Geodude!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, the new chapter. Hope this is at par with the previous once since I think I'm out of practice with the writing bit. Video games sure hell take out a lot of your time. And AC 3 is coming out in the 30th! Joy of joys! More distractions... But don't worry I'll try making up for lost time, already writing the next chapter as you were reading this.<strong>


End file.
